Boundaries
by mygyps17
Summary: Clark and Chloe are friends; best friends; But Clark's girlfriend, Lana, and Chloe's boyfriend, Jimmy, suspect that maybe they're a little TOO close. They're totally wrong of course. Chloe and Clark's relationship is completely platonic. Really.
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: **I don't own anything, not the character's, not the show; I barely own this fic, considering I've used some ideas and dialogue from season seven.

**A/N: **Mostly, I wrote this story because I was suffering from some serious 'lack of Clark and Chloe friendship during the last couple of seasons' syndromes; and because on my story "When Clark Comes Back" a reviewer mentioned how they thought it was funny that neither Chloe nor Clark thought it was weird that he took off her pants while she was sleeping. So I figured I'd take it a little further.

This one's set during season seven; right after the Bizzaro incident.

Also, someone told me I needed a beta, so I got one. You know me, I'm a people pleaser; so I'd like to thank **evilsamurai**. He's been sooo much help. Now don't freak out **The Fallen Sky**, we've talked about this. I'm allowed to have a male beta. You just need to learn to trust me around other guys;)

**Warning: **some characters may be a little out of character; especially Clark.

~~{(O)(O)(O)(O)(O)(O)}~~

"_Chloe, maybe it's time to let go of him a little."_

I throw my plate into the sink with a little more force than necessary.

'_I'm not holding onto him. I'm not! It's not my fault Jor-el trapped Clark in the fortress. It's not my fault a phantom was impersonating him while he was gone. And it is NOT my fault I realized he wasn't Clark before she did.'_

I brace my palms against the sink and slowly count to ten. It's supposed to calm me down, but I guess I'm too riled up. Truth is, I'm tired of this. Clark is nothing more than a friend. Well, he's my _best_ friend; but still, I have a boyfriend. When is she going to get that through her head? When is she going to stop accusing me of having feelings for him? I mean, I know we had this intense triangle…_thing_ going before; but come on, that was years ago! I don't have feelings for Clark anymore. Not like _that. _Not even a little bit.

'_Lana's my friend. Lana's my friend. Lana's my friend…' _I chant to myself over and over. I need to try to be a little more sympathetic. I need to look at things from her point of view.

And as I start to do just that, I close my eyes and sigh. The other truth is, I can totally see why she thinks the things she does about us.

Clark and I are almost always together; practically joined at the hip; but that's really not our fault. We're best friends; have been since the eighth grade. It's only natural for us to spend a lot of time together but…my best friend's an alien…with superpowers; so that makes our relationship a little more intimate because there aren't a lot of people Clark can trust because of his secret. Which means, there aren't a lot of people he can just relax and be himself around.

That's what I don't understand. Lana knows this. She knows Clark can't let anyone too close to him. She knows how guarded he is with his secret; I mean, he didn't even tell _me_. I saw him catch a car during our senior year, and Lana just found out last year. She watched him rescue me from the huge popsicle maker she'd locked me into…on purpose. Can't say that I blame her. If I was about to marry Lex Luthor; but I still had questions about my ex; I probably would've locked her in a huge freezer too. Although, I probably wouldn't have gotten into bed with a Luthor to begin with…

I take a deep breath. Thinking about Lana using me as bait is not making it easier for me to understand why she thinks I need to "let go of Clark a little". In fact, thinking about Lana using me as bait actually hurts…physically. I look down at my hands; my grip on the sink has tightened considerably without my knowledge. I guess I'm angry. I didn't realize just how angry I am until now…

With a conscious attempt to calm myself down…once _again_; I loosen my hold on the sink and smile at the back of my hands sadly.

Even if I wanted to let go of Clark, I couldn't. Not because he's my best friend; not because I love him…to a certain degree; and not because I'm _in_ love with him either; but because of how much we depend on each other. We have to; because we _need_ each other to survive. Literally. While Clark does all the hard work, like stopping bullets and catching airplanes; I do the easier things; mostly getting kryptonite away from him and figuring out ways to save him…even if it's just from himself. We're a team; and sometimes that can make our significant others, Lana and Jimmy, feel left out.

Maybe it's not right; maybe it's not even healthy, but I don't think it will ever change. As long as he needs me, I'll be here for him.

And he'll be here for me; whether I need him or not. That's a fact. He's like the overprotective older brother I never wanted.

I walk away from the sink and head for the bathroom with a sigh. I need a shower. No, I need a bath; a nice, long, hot, bubble bath. Oh, and music I decide as an afterthought before grabbing my mp3 player. I'm going to turn it up deafeningly loud and drift off into a world of oblivion. That should help.

And it would've too; if after I got completely comfortable (I'm talking eyes closed, feet propped, and arms dangling over the side) someone didn't tap me on the shoulder and scare the crap out of me.

"Clark!" I yell for my best friend before I can fully open my eyes; but he's already here. In fact, he's the one who nearly caused my heart attack.

"Do you always scream my name when you think you're in trouble?" He smirks.

"It's faster than dialing 911" I gasp without thinking; then I glare up at him. "What the hell are you doing in here?"

"You didn't answer me when I called your name" he answers knowing by 'in here' I was referring to _here_…inside the bathroom. Clark and I pretty much have an open door policy. We rarely knock; and we never wait for an answer. But we usually _are _pretty good about respecting bathroom privacies.

"Well, knock first." I tell him.

"Would you have heard me if I _had_ knocked?" He asks before bending down to pick up my dangling ear buds. Despite the fact that they're nowhere near my ears, I can hear _every_ word to the song that is currently playing. Clearly.

I snatch them away from him.

"Is there something I can help you with Clark?"

He raises his eyebrows in surprise. I'm hardly ever short with him.

"Is someone hurt?" I clarify.

"No"-

"In danger?"

He shakes his head.

"Dying?"

"No, but"-

I close my eyes and put the ear buds back into my ears, promptly dismissing him. If he doesn't need my help, he shouldn't be in here. He should be with his girlfriend, Lana; or at least waiting outside until I'm finished.

As my eyes are closed, I can't see him; but I _feel _him reach over me. I open them just as he pulls the buds from my ears.

"You know what Kent? I'm thinking we need boundaries."

"Boundaries?" He wrinkles his eyebrows.

"Yes, boundaries. First, you need to start knocking."-

"Knocking?"

"Knocking; on front doors, bathroom doors, bedroom doors, all doors; and don't just knock either. Wait until I say 'come in' before entering."

"But what if"-

"And second, I'm in the tub; naked. You shouldn't be in here."

"There are bubbles Chloe, I can't see anything."

"Still"-

"And I have x-ray vision. If I wanted to, I could see you naked anytime. What is this?" He asks before grabbing my arm. I'm still a little hung up on the bold statement he just made; the one about being able to see me naked whenever he wants; so, I don't answer him right away.

"Chloe?"

When he squeezes my arm a little harder, I wince and look down at it. There's a bruise there. A big one. I didn't know that.

"It's nothing. I hurt myself all the time. You know that" I answer quickly.

"This is a _handprint_" he replies angrily.

I can see that. That's where his domineering double grabbed me earlier today.

I snatch my arm away and put it behind my back. No need in making him any angrier by telling the truth. The phantom's gone. There's nothing Clark can do about this now but sit around and feel guilty for not being there to protect me. And I really do hate his little bouts of guilt induced depressions.

"Chloe!"

"What?"

"I just"-

"Can't we have this conversation when I'm dressed?"

"No, we can have it now."

No huh? I take a deep breath and quickly slide down until my head is completely submerged. I figure if I don't come up for air soon, he'll take the hint and leave.

Not such a bright idea. _I'm _not the one with the x-ray vision or the super-hearing. How am I supposed to know whether or not he left?

I gasp when Clark grabs one of my breasts. I'm sure it was an accident, and that he was just trying to get me to come up for air; but still…

I cough and sputter when my head breaks the surface. It's not a good idea to gasp while under water.

"Chloe!" Clark panics and pats my back. "I'm sorry. I didn't mean to…are you okay?"

I nod my head vigorously because I'm having a little trouble speaking at the moment.

"_Chloe?_"

I turn my head slightly, praying that it's the answering machine and he's not actually here. No such luck. There in the doorway is my slack jawed, wide eyed boyfriend, watching Clark slap at my very naked back. Dammit. This is _not_ my day.

I double my efforts to regain the ability to speak. Clark sucks at lying.

"Don't tell me" I cough "I fell asleep in the tub" more coughing "and nearly drowned."

"You fell asleep in the tub and nearly drowned." Clark parrots. I'm so proud of him.

"How embarrassing." I choke and push at Clark's arm. He's still patting my back, and I can tell it's making Jimmy a little uneasy. "I'm fine" I tell Clark when he doesn't seem to get it.

"Are you sure?"

"Positive. I think Jimmy can handle it from here" I nod my head toward my boyfriend and smile. "Right, Jimmy?"

"Uh yeah; I can take it from here. Th-thanks C. K…. Hey, how'd you get in here anyway?" Jimmy asks once he's by my side and Clark has backed away a little. A _very _little.

"I left the door unlocked for you" I answer for him.

"Oh. It's a good thing you did, or else Clark wouldn't have gotten to you in time."

"Actually, I have a key." Clark answers promptly; then smiles at me. He's proud of himself for coming up with an answer all by himself. I hardly let him; and with good reason too. He sucks at it. Telling Jimmy that he has a key; a key he's _never_ used before by the way, was _not_ a good idea. It's just gonna make Jimmy wonder _why_ Clark has a key to my apartment.

'_Idiot.'_

I want to kick him so bad, but I'll only hurt myself; and, I'm still naked. So I settle for giving him a glare…that he doesn't see because he's looking at his phone.

"Hey Lana," he answers casually while walking back to the tub and stopping to take a knee beside me. With a concerned frown on his face, he grabs my chin and turns my head slightly, his eyes catching and holding mine. "I gotta go," he tells me; then he frowns. "No, Chloe." He says into the phone before removing it from his ear and placing it against his chest. "But we _will_ talk about your arm later" he whispers and quickly puts the phone back to his ear so that he can answer a question only he was able to hear Lana ask.

"She almost drowned" he says before placing a goodbye kiss on my cheek.

"Boundaries!" I hiss lowly so Jimmy can't hear.

He ignores me.

"In the bathtub." He says while standing up.

I close my eyes, wishing he didn't just tell her that.

He gives Jimmy a departing nod before leaving behind an awkward silence.

"She's fine Lana" is the last thing I hear him say before he's gone.

I'm the first to break the silence, and only because I'm beginning to shrivel up.

"Can you pass me my towel?"

Jimmy nods and does as I ask; albeit a bit mechanically.

"So, Clark has a key to your apartment?"

'_I knew it! Damn Kent...'_

"Jimmy"-

"I don't have a key."

"Relax, Lana gave it to him; not me."

He frowns at me. "Why would Lana give _her_ boyfriend a key to _your_ apartment?"

"Because _she _used to live here. I just never got around to changing the locks. He never even uses it; okay Jimmy? _You're_ my guy." I say a bit automatically. I don't know how many times I've had to tell him that; but I'm guessing somewhere around a hundred.

I smile at him until he reluctantly smiles back.

I don't know how many times I've had to do that too.

~~{(O)(O)(O)(O)(O)(O)}~~

**A/N: **I really hope this is enough to satisfy you guys until I post "Bring Her to Me". This story is eight chapters long. I should be able to post the first chapter to BHTM after this one is done.

Next post will be Tuesday November 23rd.


	2. Chapter 2

**Jeremy Shane, Madlenita: **Thanks!

**Dizzy78: **Lol. I won't tell your boss; but I do hope that was just a joke dear. You could've read it the next day;) but I'm flattered anyway. I'm glad you're liking the story so far; and I laughed when you pointed out the fact that Lana locked Chloe in the freezer always bothered you. It kinda irked me too. I know, when I wrote Clark telling Jimmy that he has a key I kinda shook my head at him too. Retarded huh? I mean, I'm the one who wrote it that way…

**The fallen sky: **Lol. Seriously? HE'S MARRIED! How many times do we have to go over this…oh, I never told you that? Whoops! My bad. Well, you know now.

Are you serious again? Rated T. Rated T, I don't wanna write another M.

Clark bursting into the bathroom, and Jimmy catching him was so much fun to write. I love seeing Jimmy jealous, He's sweet but I think he's too much of a crybaby for Chloe.

As for not being happy about the story being complete, You can still help guide me, if possible, I can always add onto the chapters. No biggy.

**Whatareweafraidof: **Thanks! I had to make them extremely close. The show is driving me crazy!

**Emma217: **Thank you, and you're welcome!

**Athena: **No problem. I totally understand!

**Magic or manic: **Couldn't agree more!

~~{(O)(O)(O)(O)(O)(O)}~~

I haven't seen Chloe in two days. Two days!

Yeah, I talked to her on the phone a million times; I even got her to admit to what really happened to her arm, but every time I mentioned wanting to go over and see her, she conveniently had something else to do.

It probably has something to do with the fact that she thinks we need "_boundaries"._

I sigh heavily and lean against the wooden rail in my loft; careful not to apply all of my body weight onto it. I don't understand what she meant by that. We _have_ boundaries. Lots of them. Like….like…Well, we've never…

My eyebrows draw together as I can't exactly think of very many 'we nevers'; well, other than the really big one_. _

After about a minute, I shrug my shoulders at no one in particular. We're best friends. We don't _need _boundaries.Yeah, that's it. Chloe's just being silly. Really, knocking on doors? What good will that do me if she's being attacked by someone; and as much as I wish that was an unlikely occurrence, it happens a lot more often than I like.

"Clark, what's wrong?"

I start at the sound of Lana's voice. I'd forgotten she was up here with me.

"Nothing" I answer without turning around to look at her.

She sighs and walks up beside me.

I close my eyes when she lays a hand on my shoulder.

"It's not _nothing_. When are we going to talk about this?"

_This _being the fact that Lana spent a whole month with the phantom and she never figured out it wasn't me.

For the past two days I've been dodging that particular conversation. I have no intention of talking to her about it; at least, not until I talk to Chloe face to face about it first. I could really use her opinion and advice on the matter…

But I haven't seen her in _two _days. Two days! It's not normal. It's not right. It's not _natural_. I should go see her.

'_But I can't' _I argue back at myself. _'She wants us to have "boundaries".'_

'_But I've just decided we don't need boundaries' _another voice inside my head argues back. I like that one much better.

"Guess what I got!"

Speak of the devil.

I raise my head immediately at the sound of a voice that doesn't belong to Lana. I don't really need to see her to know who it is. I'd recognize that voice anywhere.

I watch as my best friend practically skips through the barn doors and up the stairs; the sight of her instantly turning my gloomy mood into a much brighter one.

Finally! She's here; but…what happened to the 'knock first' rule? She didn't knock. And normally I could care less; but after her hissy fit the other day about boundaries and knocking and stuff, I figured she'd be following her new rules to the T; if only to set a good example for me.

I decide to call her on it and put on a 'serious' face, instead of the huge grin I'm dying to give her.

"Hi Lana." She says cheerfully.

"Hi Chloe." Lana answers back. She's not as cheerful, but Chloe doesn't seem to notice.

Chloe freezes when she sees me.

I nearly smile when she glances behind herself quickly and then frowns back at me. Clearly, she doesn't understand why I'm looking at her this way, and then she checked behind herself just to make sure I _was_ actually looking at _her_.

"What?" she asks, her frown deepening considerably once she's established that I am indeed frowning at her.

"You didn't knock first." I answer 'seriously.'

"Knock? What for?" she asks as if it's the most ridiculous thing she's ever heard in her life.

I grin at her. I was just thinking the same exact thing.

"That's what you said. Don't you remember?"

She thinks for a moment before remembering the conversation we had at her place _two_ very long days ago.

"Well, yeah but that's a barn door Kent." She nods her head past me. "It doesn't count."

I hold my hand up, reciting her word for word; "on front doors, bathroom doors, bedroom doors, _all_ doors; and don't just"-

"Okay, okay, I get it and I'll do it next time; but for now, guess what I got for you…and no x-ray vision." She adds as an afterthought and hides whatever it is that she's holding behind her back. It makes me smile, and I'm almost tempted to peak anyway. But I don't; that look in her eyes, that excited, happy, anxious gleam just transforms my smile into a full out grin. At this moment, she could be my baby sister instead of just my friend. Someone I share a physical bond with, and have spent all my life protecting and doting on. God knows I love her enough. Who am I to ruin this moment for her?

"Let's see;" I think for a second before realizing what today is. My birthday. She never forgets. "Is it my birthday gift?"

"Uh-huh," she nods her head and hands me an envelope. She still hasn't stopped smiling. Niether have I. "Happy birthday Clark."

"Chloe, Clark's birthday isn't for another couple of months."

I turn to look at Lana. For the second time today, I'd forgotten she was here. What's going on with me today?

"Actually Lana"-

"You're right Lana. What was I thinking?" Chloe cuts me off and tries to snatch the envelope away from me, but I hold on to it. "Give it back Clark, you can have it on your _birthday_…in two months."

I frown at her. She wants me to wait two months for my _other_ birthday? Not gonna happen.

"But today _is _my birthday."

She gives me the 'you're an idiot' look.

"What?" I ask because I don't think I deserved 'the look'.

She gives a slight nod in Lana's direction; so slight that I almost miss it. I want to say 'what?' again; but now she's giving me the 'you're a really_ stupid_ idiot' look.

"What do you mean your birthday is today?" Lana asks with furrowed brows.

'_Idiot!'_

I turn a little to my right; giving Lana my full attention. Chloe chooses that moment to snatch the envelope from me and mutters something about having to do something. I don't really pay attention. It's a lie anyway. She just wants to leave. I don't blame her. I want to go with her.

"Clark?" Lana inquires once Chloe's gone.

I take a deep breath and exhale slowly through my nose. "Today _is _my birthday Lana; my _biological _birthday."

"You're that angry with me?" She nearly whispers. She looks hurt; like she might cry. "You didn't even want to share your birthday with me?"

I frown. I'm not _angry _with her. Just…I don't know.

"Lana," I grab her hand and look her in the eyes. "It just slipped my mind. That's all."

"Did it _slip _your mind when you were telling Chloe this morning?" she asks while pulling her hand out of mine.

I frown as I now have _another _dilemma. How do I tell Lana that Chloe's known about my real birthday for years without getting into more trouble?  
One look at Lana's face and the answer becomes unmistakably clear. I can't; so I apologize instead. A lot. Like maybe a dozen times; before she rewards me with a sad smile. It's not much, but I take it. What other choice do I have?

"So what do you want to do?" She asks; and I breathe a sigh of relief before answering. Maybe tonight won't be as awkward as last night was. Or the night before that…or the night before that…

"Usually, me and Chloe watch a movie and order pizza." I shrug.

"…Usually?"

'_Uh-oh.'_

"Someone needs help." I announce and run away. Fast.

It's not exactly a lie. I really do need help.

It doesn't surprise me in the least that when I finally _do _stop running, I'm at Chloe's door.

I frown when I can hear yelling _without_ using my abilities. Jimmy's in there; and they seem to be arguing.

I turn to leave. It wouldn't be right to listen in; but before I actually take a step away, I hear my name.

"I'm sorry I forgot Jimmy; but today's Clark's birthday."

"That's right; you would _never _forget Clark's birthday."

"Jimmy,"

"No! Every time he calls, you have to go. Every time"-

I hear the sound of glass breaking and immediately invite myself inside.

"I'm fine Clark," Chloe says without looking up at me. "I just dropped my cup."

I don't really have a lot of time to wonder how on earth she knew it was me; all I see is my friend on her hands and knees picking up pieces of shattered glass. Is she crazy?

I lift her up, ignoring her protests of 'put me downs' and 'I got its' and set her down just outside the kitchen.

"I'll get it" I say while accidently on purpose ignoring Jimmy's presence. As far as I'm concerned, she wouldn't have dropped her cup if he hadn't been yelling at her.

"It's okay C.K. _I _got it."

I open my mouth to rebuttal. No offense to Jimmy but he's human. He might miss something and I don't want Chloe to step on a piece later. But I hear Chloe whisper 'down boy' and close my mouth. I know she was talking to me. There's no way Jimmy heard that.

Fine. I'll wait until he leaves. But until then…

"Can I have my gift _now_?"

It's not exactly why I came; but I can't exactly talk about the phantom in front of her boyfriend.

She runs over to her purse, happy to be doing _something _other than watch two men fight over who can keep her the safest; which isn't really a fight.

"Here you go." She says excitedly and thrusts the envelope into my hands. "I hope you like it."

I smile down at her. "I'm sure I'll love it."

"So um, happy birthday C.K. Are you going to do something special with Lana tonight?"

I turn to look at Jimmy. He's emptying the dust pan. Then I look down at the kitchen floor. One quick scan shows me that he's missed a few pieces. I knew I should've done it myself.

"I don't know." I begin to answer his question. "Chloe and I usually"-

"Clark, you're killing me here. Just open it, will ya" Chloe interrupts with a whine. I can't help but to smile down at her. She's adorable when she does that.

"Okay, okay" I relent and tear the envelope open quickly so that my best friend can exhale. I like it better when she's breathing.

"Twenty one of them?" I gasp when I see what's inside.

"Yeah well, you turned twenty one so, one for every year I guess" she shrugs as if it's no big deal.

I pull her into a tight hug; just to let her know how much of a big deal it is. I realize I'm a little too excited when she begins patting me on the back rapidly and swinging her legs; legs that are nowhere near the ground, back and forth. It's her way of telling me to put her down and that she can't breathe. I was so excited, I hadn't even realized she was 'up'.

I set her down immediately; like I said, I like it better when she's breathing.

"Glad you like it." She grins a little breathlessly; and I have to place a hand just under her elbow to steady her when she sways a little.

"Whatcha got there C.K.?" Jimmy comes up and stands close to Chloe. Really close in fact, before putting a possessive arm around her shoulder.

I pull one out and show it to him. "Command cards." I grin at him.

"What's a command card?" he frowns.

"Basically, when I give her one of these," I hold it out further for him to see "she has to do what I say. No matter _what _it is."

On some level, I realize he's uncomfortable; but on about ten other levels, I don't care. There is _nothing_ better than a command card from Chloe Sullivan. And I got twenty one of them; I couldn't stop grinning if I wanted to.

"I haven't had one of these in years!" I exclaim focusing my attention back onto my precious gift and thinking of all the wonderful ways I can use them. The main use being to keep Chloe out of danger. I can't count on my fingers and toes how many times I've told her to 'run', or 'stay here' and she didn't. She stayed right by my side or followed me, almost always ending up hurt or psychologically scarred. I'm surprised she doesn't have nightmares. I would know; I listen to her sleep a lot. You know, just to make sure she's okay.

I lightly caress the cards, counting them at top speed. Twenty one of them. Twenty one ways to keep her safe.

"So uh…" I look up at Jimmy when he nervously clears his throat. "If you…if you told Chloe to kiss you, she'd have to do it?"

Both Chloe and my eyebrows raise and jaws drops. I can only speak for myself when I say the thought never crossed my mind. Why would I waste a command card on a kiss? I kiss her all the time. And when I look at Chloe, I can see she didn't think of that either.

"Uh Jimmy, that's not the kind of thing I would use my cards for."

"Then what kinds of things would you use 'em for?...Just out of curiosity."

My eyes slide over to Chloe's. She could whisper the right answer to me, but she's too busy trying to fight back a grin. She's _enjoying _this.

Fine. Two can play that game.

"Things like," I pull out a card and say "make me a ham and cheese sandwich, no mustard and extra mayonnaise."

I grin at her when she glares at me and snatches the card away before walking into the kitchen; muttering about eleven different oaths as she goes.

"You don't even _like_ mayonnaise" she calls back grumpily. I grin at her and give Jimmy a wink.

He doesn't return the favor, but I barely notice as I'm smiling down at the best birthday gift ever.

~~{(O)(O)(O)(O)(O)(O)}~~

**A/N: **next post will be Saturday November 27th.


	3. Chapter 3

**Emma217: **Thank you!

**The fallen sky: **Lol. It is funny how I managed to make everybody sorta not hate Lana so much in my other story; and now she's back to her normal self. I only hope she wasn't too OOC in the other series; but at the same time I realize considering what's going on she would have had to change her ways.

Oh, and the command cards for his birthday was a must. I'm hoping you enjoy what I do with it…the rated T things I do with it. I might send you something if I can get over myself long enough to write it. You know how much I hate writing those kinds of scenes. I nearly cried just thinking about writing it.

**Katlynne: **Lol. What are you doing over here? I'm so used to seeing you over there in YMDS, you kinda threw me off a bit dear. I'm so glad you're enjoying this story, it really puts me in a better mood.

**brokenRussiancrawl: **Thank you! I'm sorry if you think I did Jimmy wrong; but he did act a little jealous of Chlark all the time; I think it's the only problem they had in their relationship on the show.

**Whatareweafraidof: **Thanks! Lol. You would want Clark to tell Chloe to striptease wouldn't you?;)

**Madlenita and Jeremy Shane: **Thanks!

**Dizzy78: **Lol. You guys are so naughty. Why do you guys want Clark to use the command cards for…other things? He's a good boy. He wouldn't do that;)

**Darthphoenixfire: **Lol. No hun; at the beginning of the first chapter I warned you guys that Clark is going to be out of character; and in my honest opinion, I think any "more than friendship Chlark story" would involve an OOC Clark; simply because he never liked Chloe "that way" on the show.

**Jade: **Thanks! And I agree wholeheartedly.

**Shonnia22: **Lol. Thank you! She probably shouldn't have given them to her; but there'd be no "Boundaries" without the cards.

~~{(O)(O)(O)(O)(O)(O)}~~

"Oww!"

I instantly regret crying out as Clark quickly makes his way toward me, concern written all over his face, and Jimmy right behind him.

"Chloe, what's wrong?" they both ask.

"Nothing" I answer half heartedly. Clark's just gonna x-ray me and figure it out anyway.

"Your foot; it's bleeding!"

I roll my eyes at him. You'd think my leg just got chopped off by the way he's acting, and not that I just stepped on a piece of glass.

"I'm fine. Jimmy can you help me?" I purposely ask for my boyfriend, hoping Clark will take the hint and back up a little. "I need a towel and peroxide. Oh, and tweezers."

"Okay"-

"No," Clark interrupts. "I'll do it." He says while glaring at Jimmy, then at me. Probably because he knows that if I would've let him pick up the glass instead of Jimmy, I wouldn't have gotten hurt in the first place.

Jimmy shrinks a little under Clark's gaze. I, however, just roll my eyes at him again. I'm not afraid of Clark. He's blowing this way out of proportion. How many times has he seen me hurt; really hurt, like hospitalized hurt; and now he's hissy fitting because I got a little cut on my foot.

I try and hobble towards the couch and stop after just one step. Then I lean on the counter slightly and wince. Okay, maybe it's not such a little cut after all.

With one arm, Clark lifts me up and drapes me over his shoulder. I'd like to think it's just so he can pick up the rest of the glass with the other hand, and not so that he can make Jimmy feel inadequate in any way. But trying or not, he's doing it.

I give Jimmy a small smile; I'm not exactly sure what it was supposed to do exactly. Cheer him up? Doubtful.

But he doesn't see the smile I'm sending his way. He's looking down at his shoes and I suddenly find myself wishing Clark wasn't invulnerable so that I could slap him upside his head. How could he be so insensitive?

"Put me down" I whisper quietly so that only he can hear. He ignores me and starts walking; but not toward the living room.

"Clark!" I protest when he carries me into the bathroom and sits me down on the toilet. I was so sure he'd sit me down on the couch while he went to retrieve the supplies needed to doctor my cut; but I should've known he'd want to make sure I don't try to go anywhere…or do anything he thinks would be stupid.

"Uh Chloe?"

I tip my head a little to the side so that I can see Jimmy, who's standing in the doorway.

"I'm gonna head out" he jabs his thumb behind him; emphasizing the word 'out'. "You don't need me. Clark obviously….you don't need me" he repeats sadly and begins to walk away.

"No, Jimmy wait" I call and glare at Clark when he doesn't let me up. I'm hoping he's really stupid; and that he doesn't realize he's creating problems between me and Jimmy. My _boyfriend._

"Uh, Jimmy…I need your help with something?" Clark offers at the look I'm giving him.

"Yeah?" Jimmy turns around and asks almost hopefully.

'What do I need help with?' Clark mouths at me.

I give him the 'figure it out' look, and he hesitantly turns his head a little to address Jimmy.

"Uh, can you…I need you to uh…"

I continue to glare at him, at the back of his head actually, willing him to figure out something fast because I can't think of anything myself. Doctoring a cut really _is_ only a one person job; and I'd do it myself but I don't think Clark will let me.

'_Let me? I don't think Clark will LET me? What the hell?'_

"Give me that." I say while trying to snatch the tweezers away. "I'll do it myself."

"No" Clark answers stubbornly, whipping around to face me while holding on tightly to the damn tweezers.

"Clark! I can do it myself!"

"No!"

"Why not!"

"You're not gonna do it right. What if you end up with gangrene or something?"

"Gangrene?" I scoff. He's definitely reaching. "It's just a small cut."

"Chloe, look at it. It's not just a small cut."

"Then let Jimmy do it."

"Jimmy's not here."

"What?"

"He snuck out while we were arguing." Clark shrugs.

"We're still arguing" I answer absentmindedly before looking over his shoulders.

He's right. Jimmy's not there anymore. I didn't even realize he was gone; but apparently Clark did, and he didn't say anything.

'_Jerk'_

"Why didn't you tell me he was leaving?" I yell and stupidly make an attempt to slap at him. He unconsciously slaps my hand away; just out of reflex I know but tears spring to my eyes; and I suck in a quick breath through my teeth. That hurt like hell.

"Chloe!" Clark panics before apologizing a thousand times. When he reaches for my arm, I snatch it back, cradling it against my chest.

"No! Don't touch" I panic.

I may be the one who's physically in pain, but I can see that he's hurt too. It's not that I don't want _him _to touch it; I don't want _anyone_ to touch it. But he doesn't know that. All he knows is that he's hurt me; and that I don't want him to touch me. Those are two of his greatest fears; hurting someone by accident, and having people look at him as if he's dangerous, or an outsider, or a freak, or all of the above.

His _greatest _fear however, is ending up alone. And while there's nothing I can do about that one, I always go out of my way to make sure he knows that I don't think he's dangerous, or an outsider, or a freak. He's my friend; my _best _friend.

"I'm fine" I breathe out while trying to smile at him. I'm not so successful with the smile, so I settle for letting him know he can still touch me, just not where he wants to. Nodding my head toward my left foot, I say "can you just finish that?"

I watch him exhale out of relief, and then he finishes working on my cut.

"Let me see it." He asks while pointing at my arm once he's done with my foot just a few minutes later.

I shake my head.

He stares at it briefly, and before I realize he'd been x-raying me, he grabs me just underneath the armpits and picks me up the way a father carries his small child. It's a little different from the way he usually carries me; weird even, but it's not..._bad_. It's actually quite comfortable; and it makes me feel secure; safe.

His right arm is just underneath my rear, making a seat for me. His left hand is pressed between my shoulder blades; gently but firmly holding me against him. I hold onto him; my left arm loosely wrapped around his neck; the hurt one I'm still holding tightly against my chest.

"I'm sorry" he whispers against my right temple.

"No hospital" I mumble. I'm sure that's where we're headed. "I'm okay."

"Chloe… I broke it."

'_Damn.'_

I wrap my legs tightly around his waist and prepare myself for the ride.

~~{(O)(O)(O)(O)(O)(O)}~~

"Chloe broke her wrist and she's got a hairline fracture on one of her ribs" Clark says into the phone while sitting me down on the couch.

I groan out loud. He's talking to Lana. I really wish he'd stop telling her about all of my little accidents and near death experiences. It's embarrassing.

I watch him put my crutches by the door, which means really far away from me. He did that on purpose.

'_Jerk.'_

"No, she just fell."

I sigh; and now he's telling her how I messed up my ribs; How I had to get stitches in my cut foot, and a cast on my broken wrist; and how nearly impossible it was for me to use the crutches with a cast on my arm; and how he tried to help me; but I stubbornly refused; and how I fell when he turned his back, landing on the damn crutches the wrong way; and really hard.

He turns his back on me, and walks into the kitchen, digging around in the fridge. I get up as quickly as my body will allow me and try to make it to the bathroom before he turns back around. I don't have to go; but if I could just get in there and drop my pants, I just know he'll leave me alone and go home eventually.

I let out an exasperated sigh when Clark catches me around the waist gently so that he doesn't add any pressure to my ribs. Crap. Why did I think I had to go to the _bathroom_ to drop my pants? I could've done that right there in the living room. Clark would've been so uncomfortable, he would've definitely left, or kept his eyes closed until I put them back on; which would've been when he left.

He carries me over to my bed and I actually let him. Normally, I'd struggle and make a fuss, but he's still talking to Lana, and I'd rather not embarrass myself further. Also, I'm in bit of pain and struggling would be…dumb; which I'm not.

Carefully, he lays me down and climbs on top of me. I glare up at him. I barely register in the fact that this may look a little 'inappropriate' because I'm so pissed off right now. He's only pinning me down because he thinks I'll get up and hurt myself again. Which I probably will, but that's beside the point. I'm a grown woman damn it. I should be able to do whatever the hell I want, whenever the hell I want.

"As soon as I get her to sleep. She's really fighting me on everything right now so who knows when that'll be." He chuckles.

My jaw drops. As soon as he gets _who _to sleep? because he can't be talking about me. I don't get _put _to sleep.

"I love you too" he says hesitantly and I stop glaring at him. Clark Kent hesitating to tell Lana The-Love-of-His-Life Lang that he loves her? The duplicate phantom thing must've really shaken him up.

"Lana says you need your own personal bomb squad." He smirks at me after hanging up the phone.

"Ha ha," I reply dryly with a roll of my eyes. "Just get off of me."

A millisecond later, he's standing beside me, water and pills in his hands.

"I'm not taking those." I say before sitting up slowly.

"They'll make you feel better" he coaxes in a singsong voice.

"They'll put me to sleep" I rebuttal.

"And when you're asleep, you won't feel a thing"

"No" I answer stubbornly. While I'm all for not feeling any pain, I absolutely refuse to let him put me to sleep like a child. I've got to hold on to as much dignity and independence as possible. Especially since he already bragged to his girlfriend about it; well, he wasn't exactly _bragging _but still…

"Chloe" At his pleading tone, I look down, refusing to make eye contact with him.

"You're in pain" he continues while lifting my chin a little so that I have to look at him. "I don't like to see you in pain. Especially because I'm the one who…Chloe, please?"

I hate it when he does that.

"Fine" I lay down and close my eyes.

"Chloe, you can't take these like that."

"I'll go to sleep, but I'm not taking those" I compromise. This way we both win.

"Fine" he sighs; but I can tell he's amused.

My eyes spring open when he gently turns me over onto my stomach and begins to rub my back. He can't be serious. I haven't had my back rubbed since nap time during kindergarten.

"What are you doing?"

"Helping you"

"Well stop it; I can go to sleep on my own."

I feel him stop, and I'm glad he actually listened to me. Then…

"Here"

I _just _closed my eyes….and I keep them that way; attempting to ignore him; but of course he doesn't let me. He's tapping my shoulder…_repeatedly_; and annoyingly.

When I realize he's not going to stop until I acknowledge him, I open my eyes and glare up at him.

He's holding out a command card and I instantly regret giving them to him.

Hesitantly I take it from him. I already have a good idea of what he's about to say.

"Let me put you to sleep by _any_ means necessary"

~~{(O)(O)(O)(O)(O)(O)}~~

**A/N: **next post will be Wednesday December 1st .


	4. Chapter 4

**Dizzy78: **Lol. There's nothing wrong with Chimmy…I'm so lying. Those two together are just wrong, wrong and even wronger; but as you very well know, I have this gift where I'm able to make you guys start liking unlikable characters. Remember how much you started to like Lana in my other Chlark series…

**Magic or manic: **I know right?

**Shonnia22: **Lol. I'm glad you noticed. I wish Chlark would notice too!

**Katlynne: **Lol. Wow. I'm glad you're liking the other stories as well as this one and YMDS!

**Anonymous: **Thank you! And don't we all.

**Luckylily: **Thank you!

**The fallen sky: **Lol. No need to apologize; I wouldn't exactly send Jimmy to hell; but I can understand not liking him. And I'm sorry about the Chloe torture; but no pain no gain right? If she didn't hurt herself, Jimmy would've still been there, and Clark wouldn't have had the chance to use his second command card. See how that worked?

Still holding out for the possibility of some inappropriate use of the command cards I see. *sighs heavily* What am I going to do with you?

**Jeremy Shane: **Thanks!

**Emma217: **Thank you, lol. I'm gonna try to keep it as T-rated as possible;)

**Mrs. Kauhn: **I don't blame ya!

~~{(O)(O)(O)(O)(O)(O)}~~

"Fine!"

I smile when Chloe tosses the card over her shoulder. Sweet victory; not that I was _trying_ to be victorious or anything. This is all my fault after all. I broke her wrist. _Broke _it. She should be afraid of me for that; or mad at me at least; but she's not. She's mad at me because I want to _help_ her; because I want to make sure she's okay before I leave her here all alone.

She _has_ to know how bad I feel for what I've done; but she won't let me help her at all. She didn't want me to help her with the crutches; she didn't want me to carry her; she doesn't even want me to rub her back; and it's the least I'll even _consider _doing. I shouldn't have to force her to let me.

"Just give me the stupid pills," she commands while sitting up slowly and holding out her hand; the one that isn't in a cast.

I just blink down at her. I was going to. Honest; but the way she's glaring at me; and holding her hand out; and _demanding _things from me…_I'm _the one with the command cards. She has to do what _I _say. And_ I_ say:

"No pills. Back rub."

"But"-

I raise my eyebrows and point to the bed; letting her know I want her to lay back down.

"But I"-

"Back rub," I repeat firmly before crossing my arms over my chest and adopting my 'I'm-not-changing-my-mind-on-this' stance.

She lets out a frustrated groan and lays back down; and since she's in a particularly stubborn mood right now, it doesn't surprise me when she lays down on her back rather than on her stomach so that I can't administer 'the backrub'.

I only feel guilty for a split second. I want her out of pain ASAP; I really do; but I don't want her to fall asleep yet either.

I want to apologize a little more; to talk to her, to see if she's really forgiven me for what I've done to her. I want to touch her, and see if she flinches; even if just a little. I want her to _let_ me touch her; and I want her to know that I'll never use these hands to hurt her again. Never. I want her to feel safe with me…I want her to trust me.

"Turn over" I say.

"Is that a _command_?" she replies, making it more than obvious to me that the only way she'll obey is if I use another card.

But I can't. I've already used two. I need to use the rest for emergencies; like the kind that keep her safe.

"Chloe, can you please"- I stop mid-sentence at the look she's giving me. Asking her politely to turn over will probably result in her telling me to shove something somewhere it should never _ever _go.

Fine. I'll just have to make her _want _to turn over myself.

I get into bed with her. Not beside her, but at the foot of her bed. She closes her eyes, ignoring me. That's fine by me too.

I cross my legs, sitting Indian style. I'm sure this will take a while; and though I'm not vulnerable to leg cramps or any other aches humans get from staying still too long, I still want to be comfortable.

I glance up at her face. Her eyes are still closed, so I take her by complete surprise when I grab her by the ankles and yank her to me. Carefully of course; she _did_ have to get stitches in the bottom of her foot.

"Clark!" She yells as I lay her thighs across my own and begin to rub her stomach. She does a little more yelling, but I ignore her the way she'd just been ignoring me…until she tries to sit up.

I place a hand on her chest; careful to avoid hurting her already hurting ribs and push her back down onto the bed gently.

"You said _back _rub!" she yells.

"I said '_any_ means necessary'" I rebuttal. I've already started rubbing her stomach again.

"Yeah, to put me to sleep" she places her hand over mine, trying unsuccessfully to still my movements.

"I _am_ trying to put you to put you to sleep."

"Rubbing my stomach does _not _put me to sleep"

"You've tried it before?"

"No."

"Then how do you know?"

"I just do."

"Well I don't 'just do', so I guess we're going to have to _just _find out."

She stares at me for a second, and I can see when it clicks for her that I'm serious. Seriously serious.

"Fine, I'll turn over," she relents; twisting a little to do just that.

I surprise both her and myself when I lower my hand from her stomach to her hip, stilling her movements.

I _wanted _her to do that; to turn over. It's why I began rubbing her stomach in the first place. To make her so uncomfortable that she'll relent and let me rub her back. But…I need to see her face. I want to watch, and make sure she trusts me _completely_ again before she drifts off into a peaceful slumber. And I _will _make sure it's a peaceful slumber.

"Clark, I said I'll turn over" she repeats, twisting a little more.

"No" I say once my decision's been made.

"No?"

"No; _any _means necessary includes a stomach rub."

Her eyes widen, like she's _afraid. _My heart sinks. I knew deep down she was afraid of me, no matter how much she pretends-

My train of thought gets interrupted as she begins to squirm a little. I hold her down; she fights harder.

That's what I love about Chloe. She's a fighter. A good one. She knows there's no way she can beat me, but she's trying anyway…and she's doing pretty good. Not strength wise of course, but by using mine against me. I have to be careful with her and she knows it. Not only because I'm a hundred times stronger than her, but because she's hurt as well…in three different places.

I grab her arms, attempting to pin them above her head; but the cast makes it a little harder…and awkward. Meanwhile, she's moving her legs, trying to make it so that I'm no longer between them; which would give her a substantial amount of leverage. Leverage I'm not willing to give her. She's already got plenty of it.

This is good. We're 'fighting' and I'm not hurting her. I'm proving to her that I can be careful with her despite my inhuman strength.

I grab the back of her thigh and lean over her a little more, pressing against her. She jumps, and I suddenly remember her fractured rib.

'_Crap! One step forward and a hundred steps back Kent!' _I chastise myself.

I open my mouth to apologize, but she tells me she's tired of fighting.

I let up immediately, and am rewarded with an unexpected kick to my side. Normally, it wouldn't have fazed me a bit; but because I'm a little off-balanced right now, I topple over and fall out of the bed.

She doesn't hesitate for a moment; not to ask me if I'm alright; not to apologize; not even to laugh; she just tries to get out of bed…and go where? Where does she…_How _far does she think she's gonna get?

I shake my head and quickly grab her around her waist; putting her back into bed a little more forcefully than I want; but she's really leaving me no choice here.

We tussle a bit more; her trying to unsettle me again; me just trying to keep her pinned down without injuring her further; until she stills completely.

"Okay. Done," she pants.

I don't trust her; so I don't move. Just kinda half lean, half lay on top of her while pinning her hands above her head.

"Clark. Off. Hot."

And as if cued by the last word she'd just said, a drop of sweat falls into one of her eyes. She winces; but doesn't make an effort to wipe at her eye. Either she's too tired, or is trying to get me to trust her. Ironic; but I still don't trust her.

I pull my shirt up, using the bottom of it to wipe her eye. She flinches and I hear a small whimper escape her lips. When I look down, I realize my shirt is completely drenched in her sweat; and that I've just wiped more into her eyes.

'_Moron.'_

Before she can blink, I take my shirt off, tossing it across the room while racing to the bathroom to get a washcloth. I wet it a little, and hurry back to my previous position on top of her. A quick glance at the clock lets me know we've been going at it for nearly an hour; which means she probably _is_ completely drained. But I_ still _don't trust her.

I wipe her eyes, her forehead, and her neck before catching the bottom of her shirt and pulling it upward.

"No. Blow me. Faster." She says while laying her casted hand on top of mine; trying to stop me from taking off her shirt.

I roll my eyes at her. "Don't you remember what happened the last time I blew you?"

She sighs.

"Well?"

"Shirt froze. Just blow soft"-

"And what else happened?" I interrupt.

Another sigh before, "I got sick."

"You got sick," I repeat

"But"-

"Do you really think it's wise to be sick in your current condition?" I cut her off once again. I don't want to hear anymore 'buts'. I want her to stop fighting me; and realize that _my_ way is the best way for her. "I'd have to be over here a lot to take care of you," I use as a trump card. I don't particularly mind coming over to take care of Chloe. I just know her well enough to know she wouldn't want me to. She wants to take care of herself.

"Take care of myself" she mumbles irritably; and maybe even a bit sleepily.

I smile as she confirms my thoughts almost verbatim. Then I grab her hand, and place it above her head, out of my way. She doesn't fight me at all.

Confident that I won't reach anymore resistance, I pull her shirt up over her head, where I meet…resistance. The cast is in the way, making it hard to get the shirt off.

I struggle with it a bit. I have to be careful of her arm, but I also don't want to rip the shirt; not only would that remind her of just how strong I am, but this shirt was a gift. I bought it for her as a way of apologizing for something stupid I'd done in the ninth grade. I don't remember what it was, but I'm glad she still has it, and still wears it…and can still fit it.

Once the shirt is off, I start on her jeans.

"If you're not gonna blow me, can you at least go faster?" she complains.

I glare up at her; normally when I undress her at superspeed, she says it's weird and creepy. Now, I'm trying to do it her way, just to make her happy, and she wants to do it my way? But then I see her face, and I instantly take pity on her. She's still sweaty, and she's red all over. She must be burning up.

I pick up the washcloth, lean over her, and wipe her down. When I get to her chest, I have to be extra gentle because of her injury. I don't like the bruise there. It's big, and ugly; and it looks painful.

Impulsively, I bend over and kiss it.

"Better?" I ask.

"No," she answers shortly.

Of course she doesn't feel better. It's a fractured rib. Not a little booboo.

"You're making me hotter" she complains, and she's right. She's started sweating again, and hovering over her isn't exactly making it better.

I race over to the sink; rinsing the rag out with cold water, and hurry to wipe her down again before continuing to take off her jeans.

It actually proves a difficult task once I try to slide them down her hips. She's so sweaty the jeans have stuck to her body.

I place a hand under her, positioning it on the small of her back, and lift her up a little. She doesn't move at all to help me; just keeps her body noodle-limp.

"You can help me you know," I scowl up at her.

"Too tired," she sighs. "Whole body aches."

I don't doubt her words. Her arms are still above her head, _exactly _where I placed them a while ago. They haven't so much as twitched since then.

"Maybe you shouldn't wear such tight jeans," I fuss at her while trying to shimmy her out of them. Gently, because of her injured foot. It's the only wound I'm not taking credit for. That one's all Jimmy's fault.

"Yes!" I exclaim excitedly once I've got them off.

"Just climbed Mt. Everest with kryptonite in your pocket?"

"I feel like it," I admit, while smiling at her sarcasm. Believe it or not, sarcasm from Chloe is a good thing.

I wipe her thighs, her legs, and especially her feet; well, _foot_. That's where she always feels the hottest; the bottom of her feet and the palm of her hands.

"Better" I ask again. I don't wait for an answer before briefly running a finger up and down her underwear. I don't even realize what I've done until she jumps. I can't believe I just touched her there!

"I'm sorry" I apologize immediately. "I was just trying to see if you were wet. I swear."

"Well I'm not" she answers hotly.

"Yes you are," I answer honestly without thinking about it.

"It's just sweat," she fires back.

"I know that"-

"Just go get me a pair of shorts."

"But, you're still"-

"No one ever died from sleeping in wet panties Kent!"

I balk at the word panties. That may be a little immature, but can't she use the word 'underwear'? Panties sound a whole lot sexier than underwear; and right now my best friend, who happens to be a girl, is only in her underthings. I don't need to be thinking about "sexy". I need to be thinking about getting her to sleep.

I get up to go get the shorts quickly. I'm starting to see where we might need _some _boundaries. I can't just go around feeling my best friend up to see if she's wet. That's inappropriate.

Just as I get to her dresser, my phone rings…and it's Lana. I check my watch and nearly swear. I should've been home by now.

When I press "talk", Lana says "Clark?" before I even get a chance to greet her.

"Lana, can't talk. Emergency" I cut her off abruptly, giving the impression that I'm out somewhere making the world a better place; basically I'm lying without actually 'lying'.

"Oh, so Chloe"-

"In bed;" more lying without lying. "See you soon."

"Okay."

I hang up, find some shorts, and quickly put them on Chloe.

"You should go home. Lana's wait"-

"Have to get you to sleep first" I mutter before laying her legs over mine once again.

"Already sleepy," she yawns. "Should be sleep in seconds."

"That's good," I humor her; but I'm _not _leaving until she's asleep.

Once I start rubbing her again, I realize I should've gotten a shirt for her while I was getting the shorts…but I didn't. Besides, she's still hot. There's still sweat on her forehead….and on her neck…and her shoulders…and her chest…

I look up, searching for the washcloth, but I don't see it; and instead of using my speed or vision to find it, I just bend forward a little and wipe her down with the palm of my hand. It's faster.

I notice her hands clench into fists above her head, but I don't really think too much about it until she makes this weird noise in the back of her throat.

"Chloe?"

No answer; so I try again…

"Chloe."

Still no answer. She's ignoring me. She has to be. There's no way she's fallen asleep that fast. And she can't possibly be pretending to be asleep. She knows that I can tell whether she is or not; but just in case she doesn't…

"Chloe, I know you're not sleeping. I can tell. Super hearing" I remind her.

But she still doesn't answer me.

She _is _ignoring me.

I hate being ignored.

She knows that too.

I lower my hand from her stomach and place it on the inside of her thigh; purposely to get her to respond to me. I know for a fact that she's ticklish there.

She jumps, but tries to cover it up with a small attempt to turn over and a 'sleepy' groan. Nice try…

But then I catch a scent… and instantly my…jeans get tighter.

I just kinda freeze. I don't know what to do. Should I…Well, I shouldn't move right?…I shouldn't draw any attention to…my jeans. So, what _should _I do?

I keep my hand on her thigh and massage it a little, refusing to look up at her face. She's gonna kill me. And since she's gonna kill me, I might as well keep pretending I don't know about my tight jeans…or that she…that her shorts are sweaty. That way she'll have mercy on me and give me a quick and nearly painless death. Yeah, that's what I'll do…but it won't work if I refuse to look at her; like I know I'm doing something wrong.

I take a deep breath and reluctantly look into Chloe's face. I sigh out of pure relief when I see that her eyes are still closed. And even though I know she's very aware of…what's going on, I haven't stopped rubbing her thighs; still fooling myself into thinking that I'm trying to put my friend to sleep; and that I'm not doing anything wrong.

I should really stop.

But my hands aren't listening to me. She was right. Rubbing her stomach does _not _put her to sleep.

'_But I don't want her to be right'_ I argue at myself, sliding my hands upward as casually as I can and continuing with the 'stomach rub'.

'_I want to prove her wrong'_

'_Yeah right; you just want to keep touching her._'

I'm not liking that voice so much; but it might be right. It definitely explains why I'm not only still touching her, but why I have begun to watch her face with total and complete fascination while doing so.

She's still pretending to be asleep; but I notice that when I touch her in certain areas in certain ways the muscles in her neck do a little dance as she clenches her teeth.

I should really stop.

But I don't. And it's not like she's trying to stop me I reason. Though, I _did _give her an 'any means necessary' command card.

'_But that was to put her to sleep'_

'_I am trying to put her to sleep'_

I scoff at myself. Really? 'Still trying to put her to sleep' as I make random patterns on her skin; alternating between light touches and feather-like grazes that barely touch her skin at all; which, judging by the way she gives me a little squeeze with her thighs every time I do it, is the one she likes the most.

Slowly, I begin to realize that the random shapes and patterns I'm making on her body have morphed into letters; and not just letters. I'm spelling my own name against her skin over and over again…like a girl…a first grade girl.

And not only that, but my hands have drifted a little further down from her stomach, and I'm dangerously close to a part of her body I should never touch…again.

Should definitely stop.

"Chloe" I whisper. No answer as I expected, so trying to force her hand, and not because I really _really _want to, I lay down on top of her; avoiding her ribs and pressing my 'tight' jeans against her 'sweaty' shorts.

I think she just said "oh my god" but despite my really good hearing, she whispered it so low I didn't hear her. At least that's what I have to tell myself, when I lean in even closer so that I can hear her better, and not so that I can create any amount of friction between our joined bodies.

I should really stop.

"Chloe" I whisper again. "If you want me to stop I will"

I don't know if she'll believe me. I'm lying on top of my best friend, and I'm still rubbing her thigh. Clearly I have no self-control…or a sense of _boundaries_.

She opens her eyes. _Finally_; and the look she gives me makes me feel so guilty, I almost get up and leave right then and there.

She's looking at me the way I wanted her to look at me, like she trusts me; like she trusts me to do the right thing; like she _knows _I will; Because I'm Clark Kent, the most trustworthy guy you'll ever know. And because I'm her friend, her _best _friend.

And then she closes her eyes; and I really wish she didn't just leave this all up to me because quite frankly, I don't know if I _can _do the right thing.

~~{(O)(O)(O)(O)(O)(O)}~~

**A/N: **I think it's still rated T…ish; hopefully. Let me know if I have to change the rating. Also, the next chapter isn't actually going to be a "next chapter" per se; but a companion piece. I figured you guys might like to know what Chloe was thinking through all of this. Hopefully, you'll still consider that one rated T as well. I really don't want people to think I can't think of a Chlark without imagining some M rated stuff;)

Next post will be Sunday December 5th .


	5. Chapter 5

**Emma217: **Lol, verbal foreplay. I didn't even think of it as that. Thank you!

**Shonnia22: **Lol. Thank you! I really think Lana would've murdered Clark if she would've seen that;)

**Dizzy78: **Lol. I don't think they have very many boundaries either; they're in denial. lol

**Jeremy Shane and Lois Joanne Lane: **Thanks!

**Angie B: **Lol. I'm so happy you laughed so much! Thank you; and I hope you laugh just as much on the next chapter!

**The fallen sky: **Lol. I swear I'm not trying to burst your bubble honey; but this chapter was typed up at least two months ago; you actually had almost no influence over it whatsoever lol. As for the ones I might write for your private viewing; _if _I _do_ do it, _they _will be because you harassed and hounded me;)

**Anonymous: **Lol; everybody seems to have thought Lana and or Jimmy would make an appearance.

**Athena: **Lol. Here it is!

~~{(O)(O)(O)(O)(O)(O)}~~

"Fine!" I practically yell before tossing the card over my shoulder. I should've never given them to him. And I don't care that I'm sulking like a two year old; I don't want him to put me to sleep. I want to do it myself. He's been doing everything for me since the trip to the hospital. I realize he's just trying to make up for breaking my wrist; but I've had a broken wrist before…and a broken leg…and a broken pinky…and a lot more broken things I don't have the time to list. I don't need him metaphorically chewing up my food for me…'cause that's gross.

I sit up slowly; trying my best not to wince because if he sees me do _that_, he'll never leave.

"Just give me the stupid pills," I say before holding out my left hand. I wish he would've broken this one instead. I use my right hand for everything.

He doesn't give them to me; just kinda blinks at me and tells me I can't have them, and to lay back down because he's going to give me a back rub instead.

'_Jerk.'_

I lay back down. On my back. He can't give me a back rub if I'm lying on my back.

"Turn over," he commands.

"Is that a _command_" I nearly snort out of amusement and pure indignation. There's no way I'm doing it without one. There's no way I'm doing anything he says without one; and if I'm lucky, he'll use up the rest of his stupid command cards that I _shouldn't_ have given him.

"Chloe, can you"-

I give him a look that suggests it wouldn't be vital to his health for him to complete that request. I mean, seriously? He's gonna _ask _me to turn over now? I know he's a little dense; but I refuse to believe he's _that_ dense.

I close my eyes as he climbs into bed with me. Yes, it's immature to ignore him this way too; but I do it anyway. Until...

"Clark!" I shriek up at him. Before I even realize his hands are wrapped around my ankles, he yanks me toward him. I'm surprised it didn't hurt me considering my injuries; but I guess the adrenaline or whatever took over and fixed that for me.

Then he lays my thighs over his and I can't help but to freak out a little. He's sitting with his legs crossed Indian style; my rear is pressed against his crossed legs; my legs are spread, each knee pressed tightly against his sides as I instinctively try to close them; and to top it all off, he's rubbing my stomach. My bare stomach. As in, his hand is _under_ my shirt. Jesus! That's gonna have the opposite effect of putting me to sleep! He's got to know that!

"What the hell are you doing?" I yell, but he ignores me. "Stop that!" He still ignores me.

I sit up slowly; but he places a hand on my chest, gently pushes me back down on the bed, and begins to rub my stomach again..._under _my shirt again.

"You said _back_ rub," I yell.

"I said _any_ means necessary," he rebuttals.

"Yeah, to put me to sleep," I yell while putting my hand on top of his and trying with no success to move it away from my body. I think I'd be freaking out a lot less if he wasn't in between my legs _and _touching me at the same time.

"I _am _trying to put you to sleep," he argues back.

"Rubbing my stomach does not put me to sleep."

"You've tried it before?"

"No."

"Then how do you know?"

"I just do."

"Well I don't _just do, _so I guess we're gonna have to _just _find out."

He can't be serious. In fact, I know he's not. He's just punishing me for not turning over; so I just stare at him until I realize the jerk is serious. Seriously serious.

_'Jerk.'_

"Fine, I'll turn over," I forfeit; but when I try to turn over onto my stomach, he lowers his hand down to my hip firmly, stilling my movements.

I look up at him to see what the hold-up is; but he's just staring at me; and honestly, he's not even really staring _at_ me. He's kinda staring through me; like he's in deep thought. So despite the superhearing, he probably didn't hear me because he wasn't paying attention.

"Clark," I repeat. "I said I'll turn over."

"No."

"No?" I inquire.

"No," he answers firmly. "Any means necessary _includes _a stomach rub."

I can feel my eyes widen to the point where they're about to pop out of my sockets. Is…he…CRAZY! There's no way that will work.

I try to turn over anyway. It's really silly because even if he wasn't so much stronger than me, he'd still be so much stronger than me considering all of my injuries.

I push at him; with both hands, using the casted arm as much to my advantage as possible. While he's struggling with that, I try to pull my leg up. The one that's got stitches on the bottom off my foot; and try to make it so that he's not in between my legs anymore. I know he's going to fight me on this; but hopefully he doesn't pay attention to which leg this is, and then maybe he'll accidently hurt me and pull back. And no, I don't actually _want _to get hurt; but if that's what it takes…

He doesn't bite. Quickly, firmly, confidently, smoothly, and _very_ carefully; he dodges my attempt to remove him from his current position. He doesn't hurt me at all.

'_Damn.'_

I jump when he grabs the back of my thigh and presses himself against me. I realize he's trying to get me to stay still but...he's pressing himself against me….intimately.

"You win," I tell him. I need him off of me; now! "I'm tired of fighting."

He lets up immediately, and that's when I kick him. It's not so much of a kick as it's a shove…with my foot.

He falls out of the bed. I can't believe it. I wasn't trying to make him fall. I was just hitting him for being a clueless jerk.

I get out of the bed…slowly. In fact, I don't really get anywhere at all; my feet barely touch the ground before he's standing in front of me. He grabs me by the waist and lifts me up. It's such a sudden movement that I wrap my arms around his neck and my legs around his waist out of reflex.

When he puts me back into bed, I get a little more than irritated. He's kinda rough, like he's pissed at me. I don't know what for. That fall didn't even hurt him; and as far as I'm concerned, I should be the pissed one. I'm the one with the really clueless male best friend who wants to rub my stomach in order to put me to sleep. I just don't see how this can possibly end well. So…I fight him. Again. For as long as I can. I know I won't win; but maybe he'll see just how bad of an idea this is and back off; or at least he would if he wasn't so damn stubborn.

After a _very _long time I still completely. I'm tired. I'm hot. And I just don't think I'll be able to move a muscle for the next three or four days.

"Okay. Done," I pant.

He doesn't move. I don't blame him. I kicked him the last time. How's he supposed to know that I don't even have enough strength to lift my pinky right now?

"Clark. Off. Hot."

See? I can't even form whole sentences. And when a bead of sweat drops into my eye, I just wince. If I can't lift my pinky, I sure as hell can't lift my arm to wipe sweat out of my eye; no matter how much it stings.

He still doesn't get off; instead, he pulls up his shirt, exposing a very wet Kent chest, and wipes my eye with it…with the shirt, not his chest.

I jump, there's so much sweat on the shirt, and he's just wiped it into my eye.

'_Moron.'_

Then he begins to wipe at my eye again and I flinch; but it doesn't burn, it feels better. It takes me a second to realize he sped away to get a damp washcloth to use instead.

When I feel him tug the bottom of my shirt upward, I put my casted arm on top of his. If he's planning on wiping me down…

"No. Blow me. Faster," I command.

That didn't come out right. I was trying to tell him to use his superbreath to dry me off because it's faster; but I'm still too tired to form complete sentences.

He rolls his eyes at me.

"Don't you remember what happened the last time I blew you?"

I sigh because I remember very well what happened the last time; and because I'm relieved that Clark understood what I meant by my 'blow me' statement.

"Well?" he inquires.

"Shirt froze" I answer. "Just blow soft"-

"And what else happened?" he interrupts.

I slowly work my jaw from side to side before answering with a resigned "I got sick." I'm really starting to believe he's gonna let me talk him out of this.

"You got sick" he mocks me.

I narrow my eyes at him and try just once more with a "but"-

"Do you really think it's wise to be sick in your current condition," he interrupts.

I just sigh again and let my eyes begin to droop. This time I really give up. I'm hot, and irritated, and exhausted; and he's not listening to reasoning. I really don't have any other choice but to let him put me to sleep the way he wants. He won't leave until he does. Why make this harder on myself. This is my own fault anyway. I should've just taken the stupid pills.

I relax my legs completely. He's sitting up on his knees rather than Indian style this time, but my knees were still pressed tightly against his sides, my unconscious attempt to close my legs that he never caught on to.

"I'd have to be over here a lot to take care of you," he continues.

'_No doubt'_

"Take care of myself," I mutter with a yawn.

He responds by grabbing my arm, the one resting on top of his, and placing it above my head.

I take a deep breath. Slowly inhaling, and then exhaling at an attempt to relax myself.

Here we go.

He pulls my shirt over my head. It's a very slow process as my cast is making it difficult for him and hard on me. He doesn't realize he keeps touching me inappropriately; grazing his fingertips over my chest and ribs. They're all accidents, I'm sure of it. In fact, he's not even acknowledging me, but fussing at my shirt.

Once my shirt is off I breathe easier…That is until he starts working the button on my jeans…slowly. I can only imagine all the accidental touches _that_ would involve.

"If you're not gonna blow me, can you at least go a little faster" I plead.

At first, he scowls down at me. Then I see his eyes soften as he takes pity on me. I can't help but to be relieved; but the feeling doesn't last long. He leans over me, grabbing the washcloth beside my head and begins to wipe me down; starting with my forehead.

Great; I've made it worse. I shouldn't have opened my big-

I suck in a sharp breath and blink a few times when he kisses my bruised rib. My _bare _bruised rib.

"Better?" he asks.

"No" I answer. I didn't meant to be so curt; I know about the whole 'kiss it and make it better' custom, but I don't think he was thinking about how inappropriate it would be for him to do that.

He doesn't look like he's hurt by my abrupt answer. He's just staring at me sadly.

"You're making me hotter," I whisper self-consciously.

He nods his head and gets out of bed. I can hear him running sink water and I know he's gonna try to cool me down. Since I've already resigned myself to my fate, I just lay here patiently waiting for him to come back; and preparing myself mentally for whatever may come next. I just need to make it through this one moment…this one torturous moment.

I can do it.

As I expected, he begins to rub me down again. He's a lot more careful this time; well, he was careful the last time too, but now he's taking his time. Now he's being much more thorough; making sure the damp rag makes contact with every inch of my exposed skin. It feels really good; relaxing even; all things considered; and I'm suddenly finding it will be a lot easier to fall asleep than I initially thought it would be.

Even when he starts undoing my jeans, my relaxed state isn't compromised. In fact, I'd laugh at how much trouble he's going through to get my pants off, if I weren't so exhausted.

"You can help me you know," he whines. He's been trying to shimmy me out of the jeans for nearly five minutes now.

"Too tired," I nearly smile. "Whole body aches."

"Maybe you shouldn't wear such tight jeans," he grumbles.

I roll my eyes and keep still. I'm actually starting to enjoy myself at his expense. I'm just not going to let him know that.

"Yes!" he exclaims a few seconds later.

"Just climbed Mt. Everest with kryptonite in your pocket?" I smirk to cover up for the fact that he's just scared the crap out of me with his sudden outburst.

"I feel like it," he smiles back before tossing my jeans to the side. Then he takes the damp washcloth and just as methodically as he wiped down my chest, arms and neck; he wipes my thighs, legs and the bottom of my foot.

"Better" he asks again; but before I can answer he rubs the pad of his index finger against the crotch of my underwear. My eyes go wide and I barely hear the apology he's making. Another "accident" I'm sure, but then he says he was just trying to see if I was wet…

"Well I'm not!"

"Yes you are" he states as it's a fact. And to be honest, it _is _a fact; but…

"It's just sweat!" I yell back.

"I know that"-

"Just get me a pair of shorts" I interrupt.

"But you're still"-

"No one ever died from sleeping in wet panties Kent," I spit at him.

He gets up and walks over to my dresser. His movements are rigid; like he's upset. He should be. And that's about as hard on him as I can get before forgiving him completely. It _was_ an accident. As ridiculous as it may seem but…he's _Clark_. I trust him.

His phone rings and I know it's Lana before he even answers. He really needs to be getting home now; but he refuses to leave until I'm asleep. That shouldn't be a problem. Despite the fact that I was recently riled up because of Clark checking to make sure I wasn't wet, I'm still exhausted. So, I close my eyes, trying to get a head start.

I keep them closed even after he's hung up and started putting the shorts on me.

"You should go home," I say without fully opening my mouth. "Lana's wait"-

"Have to get you to sleep first," he mutters before laying my legs over his with renewed determination.

"Already sleepy," I yawn. "Should be sleep in seconds."

"That's good," he replies absently. Then he starts rubbing my stomach again; giving no indication whatsoever that he's in a hurry to leave.

He's such a good friend; doing all this for me. It may not be the best thing for us, but I find myself wondering if he's such a good friend, how much better he would be as a boyfriend. But that's a bad, _bad _thought. I have Jimmy. He has Lana.

I feel him lean forward a little, and then he begins to wipe away the sweat on my forehead…with his hand. I don't know what happened to the washcloth, but I wish he was using it. It'd be a lot less intimate. I just don't think we should be getting any more intimate than we are right now. Neither of us are wearing a shirt, and he's between my legs again.

I clench my fists together as he moves his hand downward slowly. He's wiping my chest with one hand while the other is still massaging my stomach. God he's good at that. I nearly moan out loud, but somehow manage to swallow it.

"Chloe?"

I don't answer him. If he asks me what's wrong…there's just no way I'm telling him. Especially because I'm sure he doesn't realize what's going on with me.

I plan to keep it that way.

"Chloe, I know you're not sleeping. I can tell. Super hearing," he reminds me.

I still don't answer.

I jump when he suddenly touches the inside of my thigh; but I groan "sleepily" and try to turn over. He stills me, not allowing me to turn over. I kinda expected that. What I _didn't _expect was for him to start rubbing my thigh.

I keep my eyes closed. I don't know why. He knows I'm not asleep. He's obviously trying to call me out on it.

I should really tell him to stop; just let him know that this isn't right. He's got Lana. I have Jimmy.

Very subtly, he inches his hand back up to my stomach. I still don't say anything; but there's no way I'm unaffected.

I should really tell him to stop; but I don't want him to. And that's what makes me a bad person.

He moves his hand down again. It's a bit lower than last time and my breathing gets extremely and embarrassingly heavy.

I squeeze my thighs shut as much as I can; my knees digging into his sides when he starts tracing little doodles onto my thigh. He keeps going and I try to concentrate on something. _Anything. _But I keep thinking about his hands on me and his finger tracing…_his name?_ He's tracing his name against my thigh over and over again?

I don't have time to think about the meaning behind that before he whispers my name, vying for my attention once again. And when I don't answer, Clark leans over all the way, lying down on top of me.

"Oh my god" I whimper. I don't mean to. I'm so confused by what's going on. I mean, I _know _what's going on; I just don't know _how_ this happened; and I don't know why. All I know is that it should stop. I want it to stop, for Lana and Jimmy's sakes.

But, I don't want it to stop either.

"Chloe, if you want me to stop, I will," he whispers against my ear.

That's when I open my eyes and stare at him. I _don't_ want him to stop. But he really should. Only…I can't tell him to. I don't want to admit that we've done anything wrong. Not verbally anyway.

Anyway, I don't have to tell him to stop. He's Clark Kent. My best friend. He's gonna do the right thing. He always does the right thing.

I close my eyes. Trusting him to do just that.

~~{(O)(O)(O)(O)(O)(O)}~~

**A/N: **next post will be Thursday December 10th .


	6. Chapter 6

**The fallen sky: **Lol. I don't think there's anything I can do to make you want me more. I was nice and sweet the first couple of times you messaged me; and you thought that was just so damn adorable; then I started getting comfortable and a little bolder and you liked that too! What can I do to _not _make you like me?

I have to admit, Chloe's faith in Clark is not only astounding, it's quite heartbreaking. I don't think I could ever trust someone _that _much. No hun, not even you…in fact, especially not you;) And I don't hold out on only you dear. Everyone else has to wait for four days too! And now that I think about it, I give in to you a lot more than everyone else; or have you already forgotten about what I'm giving you for Christmas?

**Katlynne: **Lol. I don't think I'll ever get used to seeing you over here. It's just so weird; but I'm so glad you're enjoying this! As for the title, I thought it fit pretty darn well too;)

**Lois Joanne Lane: **I figured some of their thought would be in sync. It always bothered me that they were so close on the show but nothing ever came of it.

**Dizzy78: **Thank you! I'm happy you like Chloe's POV. I kinda didn't know how you guys would feel about having to read basically the same chapter over again.

**Shonnia22: **Lol. You know what I just realized? You're the reason I wrote this fic. I remember you saying that about Chlark on "When Clark Comes Back" when Clark took off Chloe's pants while she was sleeping. I didn't think much of it when I wrote that; but then you got me to thinking about all the inappropriate things Chlark could obliviously do under the guise of friendship. That's when I first thought of writing this fic. Yeah, it was _that _long ago, so thanks!

**Jeremy Shane: **Thanks!

**Darkstrider: **Thank you! Lol. They're not being bad. Clark was just trying to put Chloe to sleep, that's all;)

~~{(O)(O)(O)(O)(O)(O)}~~

"I said, 'I think that maybe you should let go of him a little'. I didn't say anything about you dropping him completely."

I look up from my computer screen and stutter out a very awkward "hello" to Lana; one of my best friends…whose boyfriend I nearly slept with two weeks ago. I haven't seen him since…or talked to him; in fact, he hasn't even had to come and save me from some danger or another; which is odd as I need saving at least once a week.

"Or me for that matter," she continues with a _very_ tight smile.

I haven't seen or talked to her for two weeks either. It wouldn't be right to. I may not have slept with her boyfriend; but I wanted to. Really _really_ bad in fact. I had uh…reactions and everything; but like the best friend and good man that he is, he pulled away before things got out of hand; well, even more out of hand, and then he left. I kept my eyes closed the whole time; not exactly feigning sleep, just keeping them closed; until I eventually _did _fall asleep.

"I've just been busy Lana. You know, with work and Jimmy and…stuff," I finish lamely.

"Of course," she says with a raised brow. It's either sarcasm, disbelief, or sarcasm _and_ disbelief; one of those because she sure as hell doesn't believe me.

I don't blame her.

"So, Clark and I are going to lunch in a few. You should bring Jimmy. We can talk."

"Talk?" I nearly squeak. I'm definitely panicking a little. I'm not ready to face Clark; and if I was ready to face him, I wouldn't want to do it while Lana and Jimmy were in the same building; let alone at the same table.

"We've got a _lot_ to catch up on. It's been _weeks_. Don't you think that's strange? _Weeks _without seeing you…one of my best friends," she smiles at me; and I notice it doesn't reach her eyes. It's because she's being a smartass.

"Um, I don't think I'll be able to make it. I've still got a lot of stuff to catch up on and…stuff. Maybe next time. Sorry," I conclude; though you'd have to be a diagnosed moron to believe a word I just said. Which sucks for me; because Lana _isn't_ a moron.

She raises her eyebrows at me and glances at her watch. "That's too bad. Clark is going to be here any minute; and Jimmy was looking forward to spending time with you _so_ much. He says you guys hardly talk anymore; and that you stay cooped up in The Talon all day; like you're depressed or something. He thought it might cheer you up to go out; get some fresh air…spend time with your _friends_."

Lana pauses in her monologue long enough to take several steps toward me. It makes me feel like she's trying to intimidate me. She may not be tall; but I'm sitting down, so she's towering over me. "And then there's Clark," she continues. "He's pretty much been acting the same way Jimmy says you're acting. So…"

I ignore her and grab the nail file off of my desk. I don't need concentration in order to do this, but I stare down at my arm as I jam the file inside of my cast anyway. Although my arm has been itching like crazy since this stupid thing has been encasing it; I'm not exactly scratching it because it itches right now. I just need an excuse not to look at Lana. It's the best I could come up with just now.

I can't believe she'd been talking to Jimmy behind my back...sort of…I mean, she _did _lock me into a freezer once when she wanted answers. Wheedling information from my boyfriend about me; well that's nowhere near as bad. In fact, it's relatively normal.

"So what's Clark so sorry for?" she asks.

I freeze and look up at her. If she wanted my full attention, she's got it.

"What?"

"On your cast. It says 'I'm so sorry. Clark'."

I look down at my cast. It does say that. It's said that ever since I woke up _that _morning; in big bold letters; and leaving no room for anyone else to sign it; which might've caused a small argument between me and Jimmy.

"Hi Jimmy," Lana says abruptly.

I look up and I see Jimmy. For real. I was kind of hoping she was just pulling my leg.

He walks over to me and I drop the file just as he leans in for a kiss. I pick it up feigning irritation at having dropped it. I know what I just did makes me a bad girlfriend; but I'm not exactly in the mood to kiss Jimmy; haven't been for weeks.

"Hi Jimmy. What brings you by?" I ask my boyfriend, who frowns at me in return.

"I work here," He says.

I nearly roll my eyes. I _know _he works here; but for the past week or so we; well _I_, have been avoiding him.

The poor guy; he spent the first couple of days after my incident with Clark wondering what he'd done to make me mad at him; and asking me to tell him what he can do to make it better.

He really deserves better than this; better than me; but before I can get myself worked up on how bad of a human being I am, my desk phone rings.

I answer it; glad to have a legit excuse not to have to talk to either of them.

"Daily Planet; this is Chloe speaking."

"That's a very nice shirt you're wearing today Chloe. Green is a really nice color for you."

Vaguely, I hear Lana ask to use my phone. I nod my head. She could've asked me to chop off all my hair and eat it and I would've nodded my head "yeah"…because it's _him _on the phone. The _real_ reason I haven't made contact with Clark since _that_ day.

The truth is, Clark and I would've worked this thing out one of two ways. Either we would've pretended like nothing happened, because nothing really _did_ happen; or, we would've acknowledged that it happened but agreed never to speak about it _ever_ again.

That's what would've happened if I would've answered the phone for Clark when he called me the next morning; but I couldn't; because _he_ called me first.

I keep saying _he _because I don't know the slimy toad's name. He knows my name though; and my birthday; and where I went to school; and what I'm wearing right now apparently because he just complimented me on the shirt I chose to wear today. He could be watching me right now. The thought alone makes me shiver.

Another thought that sends chills up and down my spine is the fact that _he_ knows more than just my birthday and what I'm wearing. He knows Clark's secret. And not only does he know Clark's secret; but he knows that the "green meteor rock" weakens him. He threatened to use it on Clark if I didn't stay away from him.

Apparently he saw me with Clark that night; and he got pissed off because of it. He likes me…understatement; he's _obsessed _with me. And now he's upset because even though I was off limits because I had a boyfriend before, he could still watch me…and fantasize about me; but when I nearly slept with Clark…

I guess he feels that if I was gonna cheat on Jimmy then I should've cheated with _him_…But I don't even know the sick bastard's name; not that I would've given him a chance in hell; but still…It's freaks like that…

"Chloe! What's wrong?"

I jump and hang the phone up; then I stammer out a nervous "nothing."

What's he doing here? And by "he", I do mean Clark this time.

"I got your message. What's the matter?"

I gap at my best friend. It's good to see him. I haven't seen him in ages; but he shouldn't be here. And what message is he talking about? I didn't send him a message. I wouldn't dare after-

My wayward thoughts are interrupted as Lana chooses that second to hand my phone back to me. It was her. She sent Clark the message; and she's doesn't look abashed about it at all; in fact, she looks at me as if she's daring me to confront her about it.

I glare back at her. She has no idea of what she's just done.

My phone rings again; the desk phone. I ignore it for a good little while; my eyes darting from Lana to Clark to the space in between them. Sure, it's my job to answer it; but I already know who it is; and I'd rather not talk to him.

"Aren't you going to get that?" Jimmy chuckles nervously.

"No," I answer seriously; then I grimace when everyone's eyebrows shoot up. This isn't going to be a good day for me; probably not for any of us. Somebody's going to get hurt; physically…emotionally; I can tell because of the way Clark is looking at me. He may not know what's going on, but he knows _something's _not right; and he won't rest until he figures out what it is.

Unfortunately, that's just gonna put him in danger; and I'm not very fond of Clark being in danger.

"I guess I'll get it then," Jimmy shrugs before picking up the phone. I snatch it away from him and hang it up so fast that he stares down at his empty hands for a second. Then he raises his eyes to mine before slowly lowering his eyes back down to the phone.

"Chloe?"

I wasn't going to answer him anyway; but when the phone starts ringing again, I don't have to.

They're all staring to me; but when Clark takes a step toward me I jump up from my seat, pick the phone up, and immediately set it back down on the hook.

"Aren't we supposed to go to lunch now?" I ask.

No one answers me; and then the stupid phone starts ringing again.

"Chloe what's going on?" Jimmy asks. "Why won't you answer the phone?"

Instead of answering, I pick the phone up and drop it back onto its cradle. Then I bite my lip when it starts ringing again.

Clark's had enough. I can see it in every step he takes as he begins to walk toward me. I move quickly; putting my body directly in front of the phone.

"You know who it is," he says, not asks, once he's standing right in front of me. It takes a lot of strength not to move out of the way or shrink at the sight of his towering form; but I hold my ground.

I can't afford not to.

~~{(O)(O)(O)(O)(O)(O)}~~

**A/N: **next post will be Monday December 13th .


	7. Chapter 7

**Lois Joanne Lane: **Thank you! The awkwardness was so much fun to write. I'm glad you liked it.

**The fallen sky: **Oh boy, I think I nearly wet my pants from laughing so hard at you! You are probably the most perverted person I've ever met in my entire life! But it makes me laugh so, what the heck;)

I knew you would be sad about Chlark not finishing what they started; but it's Clark…_Clark_. Those command cards are wasted on him. I'm sure Jimmy would know what to do with them; but the thought hurts my stomach…and my eyes…and my head…and my…hair.

As for hating Lana's guts again; what are you going to do when I start posting Bring Her To Me? You know Chloe's still going to be sad about her friend dying. Are you going to be mad at her for being so friendly with the girl in the first place?...JK. I know this is all my fault. I shouldn't have made her likable in the first place.

You know, I honestly don't know which one Clark is sorry about. How about we say it was all of the above. That's why there was no room for anyone else to write on her cast.

**Daniel1973: **Lol. You know, I never understood why Lana never got into trouble for locking Chloe in the freezer.

**Katlynne: **Lol. That makes complete sense now. It's nice to know you were a Chlarker before. Now I'm not weirded out by seeing you here anymore;)

**Kirsty Joy, Madlenita, badkidoh, Jeremy Shane and Emma217: **Thanks!

**Shonnia22: **Lol. Thanks! You're right! Leaving reviews is important. A lot of my ideas come from reviews.

**Dizzy78: **Thank you! I think Lana wanted the Chlark relationship to die down some; but when it ended so abruptly she found that suspicious.

**Angie B: **Lol. Of course Clark didn't take advantage of Chloe;)

**Hopelessly pessimistic: **Thank you! I thought it was kinda fun; the whole innocent backrub turning into a not so innocent _incident_.

~~{(O)(O)(O)(O)(O)(O)}~~

I should be happy. Chloe is standing in front of me. Right there! I haven't talked to her in weeks. I haven't _seen_ her in weeks.

I called the day after the "incident"; but she didn't answer. Then she sent me a text that literally told me to stay the F-word away from her. I was shocked. I really didn't think we'd done anything worth…I thought we'd still be friends. We're always still friends.

I waited a few days before calling again. I figured she needed just a little time and space; and then she'd be ready to at least talk to me again.

No such luck.

When I called her, her phone didn't have service. I was worried; and I was just milliseconds away from running off to see her when I heard her cousin, Lois, yell "hey Smallville long time no see." She'd just walked into my home as if it was her own. And it had been…for the past three years…off and on again of course. Lois never stays long. It's just as well; I can only take her in spurts anyway.

I listened to her a bit impatiently for about five minutes. I wanted to ask her about Chloe, but true to Lois form, the woman hardly took a second to breathe, let alone pause during our…_her_ conversation.

Something useful did come from the talk with Lois though. I found out that Chloe has a new phone...and a new number…a new number that she didn't give me. That hurt. That hurt a lot; and I just kinda shut down afterward. I literally went days without eating, and nights without sleeping. I just couldn't do those kinds of menial everyday things. They weren't important.

I know it wasn't fair to Lana. I didn't really talk to her; I didn't really smile at her; I barely even looked at her. I could see that I was hurting her; and that's the last thing I want to do considering how many times I've hurt her in the past…considering how many times I made her cry; but I just couldn't help it. Chloe's my best friend; and I screwed up. I messed up so bad that she changed her number. I messed up so bad she didn't want to even see me. No, there was nothing stopping me from seeing her. I could have easily shown up at her apartment and demanded for her to talk to me. And to be honest I nearly did. I was at her apartment door when I heard her talking to Jimmy. I heard her say, "Clark won't be a problem for us anymore," and I left.

Jimmy.

I'd forgotten about him. I always forget about him. Even now; I'm standing in front of Chloe, who has just moved in front of the ringing phone, and Jimmy could be somewhere on Krypton for all I care. It's like he's not here. It's like it's just me and Chloe.

"Clark?"

'_Lana.' _

I feel guilty; but right now Chloe needs me, not Lana. She could be on Krypton too. It's like it's just me and Chloe.

And that damn phone.

I reach behind her and pick the phone up. I'm not Jimmy. She won't be able to snatch the phone out of _my_ hand.

Just as I get it to my ear she disconnects the call. I really should have thought about the fact that putting the phone on the hook isn't the only way to hang it up; that all she has to do is press the little square disconnecting trigger on the cradle and I'm hearing a dial tone.

I glare at her and clench my teeth together. I don't think I've ever been this angry with her in _all _our years of friendship.

Before the phone can ring again, I quickly grab both of her wrists, cast and all, in one hand. I don't know how I manage it; but I make it work.

"Uh, guys?"

Jimmy again. I ignore him. So does Chloe.

"Just don't Clark; I can handle this," she whispers so low that even with my superhearing I have to revert to a little lip reading.

I tug on her wrists a little, pulling her closer to me before bending my head forward; "and what exactly _is _this?" I hiss.

She doesn't answer.

"Uh C.K?"

Jimmy. _Again_. Doesn't he realize I'm busy!

Because I'm so irritated with her _and _her boyfriend, my grip tightens on her wrists.

I let go when she gasps out an angry "ow Clark!" Not because I hurt her; but because her phone's ringing. Her _cellphone_. I already know who it is; and the fact that this person has her new number and I don't…

Angrily, I grab the phone out of her back pocket.

She widens her eyes at me before yelling "Clark!" and grabbing for her phone.

Like I'm gonna let her have it.

I answer the phone with an authoritative "Who is this?"

"Clark Kent." I frown at the voice on the other end; it's more than obvious it's been disguised with some type of voice modifier. "I wanted to talk to your girlfriend; not you."

"You leave Lana out of this!" I exclaim while looking around myself wildly. He's probably somewhere close by, watching; he has to be if he knows Lana's here.

"Lana?" the voice scoffs. "Who said anything about Lana Lang? I want to talk to Chloe."

I freeze. Lana _is _my girlfriend. Why would someone say that…_think_ that Chloe…

I turn back around and face Chloe as some pieces start to fall into place. Whoever is on the other end of this phone must've seen us together _that _night. He must've said something to her…threatened her in some kind of way…maybe even told her to stay away from me. That would explain why she's wanted nothing to do with me for weeks.

In the background, I can hear Lana and Jimmy simultaneously ask me what's going on; but again, it's just me and Chloe.

I hold the phone out to her. When she reaches for it, I snatch the phone back and hold her hands down. I know her. She would've hung up as soon as she got a hold of it.

I press the phone up to her ear.

She shakes her head.

"Talk to him," I tell her.

She shakes her head again; her eyes going wide. I realize she's _afraid_; and it makes me even angrier than I was before. She shouldn't ever be afraid of anyone; especially when I'm standing right here.

I take a deep breath and quickly change my whole persona. All anger I was feeling toward her is gone from my face and buried beneath the surface. My facial expression is the epitome of the concerned best friend.

"Chloe," I plead. "Talk to him."

She waits a few seconds before relenting and letting out a quiet "Hello?"

I tune in and hear the voice say "I warned you," then he hangs up..

"What's going on?" Jimmy asks impatiently when I pocket Chloe's phone and tell her I need to speak with her privately.

I walk past him without saying a word and expecting Chloe to follow me so that I can "talk" to her. Really, I'm going to yell at her for a very long time; then I'm going to get rid of the voice for her; then I'm going to yell at her some more.

"Hold on C.K," Jimmy says with a bite of irritation in his voice before placing a hand on my shoulder.

I shrug his hand off and glare down at him.

"I…" Jimmy turns a little and faces Lana. "_We_ have the right to know what's going on. If Chloe's in some kind of trouble we should call the police. Right Lana?"

I watch many expressions flicker across Lana's face. Sure, she wants to know what's going on too; but she knows about my abilities. She knows that I can protect Chloe better than a thousand police officers; and I'd be willing to show Jimmy right now to get him off of my back. In fact, it's starting to sound like a very good idea right now.

"Down boy."

I turn around at Chloe's whispered words and nearly smile. I'm sure I'm the only one who's heard them. She could probably tell how close I was to losing my patience with her boyfriend.

I watch her pack her purse quickly. Then she walks up to Jimmy with a very heavy sigh.

"Jimmy," she starts off nervously. "I'm not in any danger."

Jimmy starts to protest with a doubtful "but", but Chloe interrupts him.

"I know who was calling…and so does Clark."

I nearly tell her that I don't; but she's giving me the 'don't be an idiot' look and for the first time I listen and I keep my mouth shut.

"It was…" she sighs heavily before, "I cheated on you…it was a one night thing but he didn't want it to end. When I told him that it was a mistake, he told me he was going to tell you what happened if I didn't…" She clears her throat; obviously unable to say out loud what _he _wanted her to do again. At least that's the way it looks; and if I didn't know the truth, I would have believed every word she just said. "I'm really sorry Jimmy. You deserve so much better than this…than me."

Lana's jaw drops. I work mine from side to side. Jimmy is the only one to speak.

"Who…who was…_is _he?"

"Does it really matter Jimmy? I know you probably could care less right now; but now you know I'm not in danger. I was being blackmailed; and now that you know, he has nothing to hold over my head."

Then she turns her attention on me.

"I'm really sorry for putting you through this Clark. I know you don't approve of what I did; but you kept my secret for me anyway. I know it was eating you up inside and the fact that you still kept it to yourself…you're a really good friend."

Then she walks away.

I just stand there and watch her go; too shocked to move. She just lied; well, she lies a lot to protect me; but she just…the lie she told just ended her relationship with Jimmy. Not only that; but she'd just provided Lana with a legitimate excuse for why I'd been acting the way I have for the past two weeks.

I can't let her do that. I can't let her give up something like that for me. I'm going after her.

As soon as I hear her walk out of the Daily Planet, I tell Lana and Jimmy that I have to use the bathroom.

When I don't come back immediately, Lana will know that I've supersped away. Jimmy, well, I don't care what Jimmy thinks. I'm slightly irritated with him. How could he be Chloe's boyfriend and not know what was going on? That some creep was calling her…and scaring her?

Probably the same way I didn't know what was going on if I'm completely honest with myself. Chloe might not have wanted to see me; but there was nothing stopping me from watching over her. I should've been protecting her…whether she wanted me or not.

Chloe's a few steps away from her car when I spot her. That's good. I look around quickly before running up to her and speeding her away. There were people around; but no one was watching. I took her on the off chance that no one would suddenly have the urge to suddenly look her way.

When I set her down, she wobbles a bit before looking around herself; then she frowns as she takes in her surroundings. I don't blame her for being a little confused. One second she's in a parking lot next to her car; and the next she's in a barn nearly two hundred miles away.

"Clark!" She yells when she finally realizes what's happened.

She looks like she about to yell a lot more; but she doesn't get the chance because my mouth is suddenly on hers.

It's an accident. Really. I didn't mean to do it. What I meant to do was yell at her for keeping such a huge secret from me; and for making me worry about her. But…something just went…_wrong_. That's all.

Chloe pushes at my chest.

It's a good idea. I _should_ stop kissing her. I _should_ take a step back.

But I don't. I do the complete opposite instead; I take a step closer and try my best to deepen the kiss. It's a really hard task. First, my brain is screaming at me; asking me why the hell I'm kissing Chloe and telling me to stop…now. And second; she's so stubborn. She keeps her mouth closed, refusing me access to her.

I work on her bottom lip; using my top lip to try and separate her stubborn pressed together lips.

Once I'm in, I'm in. She stops fighting and kisses me back.

God I've missed her.

Suddenly I'm reminded of why I've had to miss her in the first place. She avoided me for weeks; trying to handle a stalking creep on her own!

I quickly get very angry with her; and my kisses begin to get a little aggressive. That's when she snatches away from me and yells, "What the hell are you doing!"

I turn the tables on her.

"Me? I was worried sick about you. I haven't seen you, my best friend, in two weeks! You got a new phone; changed your phone number…And then when I _do_ see you; you've got a dangerous..._stalker_ stalking you and you didn't tell me about him! How could you possibly think I'd be okay with that?"

She stares at me with her mouth hanging open; like she can't believe I just put the blame on her.

She doesn't stay quiet for long before she's yelling at me again.

"If you were _so_ worried about me, you could've stopped by to see me! Nobody was stopping you! Nobody _can _stop you Clark!"

"Yeah, because getting a text message from you that says stay the fuck away from me was such an inviting invitation!"

She hesitates before answering again. I imagine I must've startled her when I dropped the F bomb, but that's what _she_ sent to me. And I'm an adult now. I can't portray myself as one if I say "the f word" instead of fuck. She won't take me seriously; and I'm more than serious right now.

"I never sent you a text Clark! My phone was stolen. I had to get a new one!"

"Did you have to change your number too?"

"There. Was. A. Stalker. Calling me! Of course I changed my number!"

"But you didn't think to give it to me? The new number?"

She goes quiet again. I've made a point.

Just as I'm starting to feel smug about it, I feel something else; something bad…and painful. I drop down to my knees as I start to feel the effects of kryptonite. It's somewhere nearby; and it's getting closer. I grab my stomach and end up lying on my side, curling slightly.

"Clark!" Chloe yells as she falls to her knees beside me. "Clark? What is it?"

"I warned you."

I stiffen when I hear someone who isn't Chloe say the same thing the voice did before hanging up on her. The only problem is…it's a woman's voice; and not just any woman's voice. I recognize that voice.

"Alicia?" Chloe gasps.

~~{(O)(O)(O)(O)(O)(O)}~~

**A/N: **So, obviously for the purpose of this fic, Alicia was never released in season four and her "Pariah" death never happened. I would've told ya before; but then you would've known who was stalking Chloe. That wouldn't be much fun;)

Next post will be Friday, December 17th .

Also, I wanted to do a Chlark Christmas fic for you guys; but I just need you to answer one question before I start it. What rating do you want? K, K+, T, or M

If you don't want everyone to know you're a perv ;) then you can private message me the rating you want, if you want. If you're **The Fallen Sky**, You can only vote once. We all know what rating you want honey;)

Anyway, majority rules, and that doesn't mean message me under different names **TFS**. It's cheating.


	8. Chapter 8

**Lovethechruce, Whatareweafraidof, Jeremy Shane ,badkidoh: **Thanks for reviewing!

**Lois Joanne Lane: **Lol. Thank you! I can believe Chloe lied to Jimmy and Lana, she always does. Poor guy. He never really had a chance.

**Madlenita: **You're welcome hun!

**The fallen sky: **Lol, I knew you were joking; and you _never _freak me out. No matter what kinds of things you say. I may be a prude; and I may not like to write about or say certain things; but hearing them or reading them is a different story. I'm weird like that.

You're right about writing a story from Jimmy and Lana's point of view. It could be interesting. I was thinking of doing one from Lana's somewhere down the road…I'm pretty sure I'll be able to think of something…Oh, and thank you. I'm glad you like my POV stories. I wish I could say it was hard but it's not really. Just the love scenes are kind of awkward because I constantly have to say what Clark is doing to "me;" and not what he's doing to "Chloe." See what I mean? Awkward.

Lol, at first, I wasn't going to add the part about not sleeping or eating, because that's what everyone does when their depressed; but then I figured since Clark doesn't actually _need _food and sleep, that he was just too busy thinking about his friend and simply forgot to do it. It's not like his belly rumbled to tell him that he was hungry or anything;)

Lol, don't worry. I don't think Chloe was actually resisting the kiss. I think she was just in shock at first. She just didn't see that coming. Hope that makes you feel better.

Oh God, box stuffing? Call me totally naïve, but I have no idea of what you're talking about. It's just as well probably. Oh, and I liked Alicia on the show. She was so much fun! Hey, I already told you I have a thing for people with issues. And she's got a million.

**Kirsty Joy: **Oh. My. God. You are so cute! Okay, I'm sorry if you feel like I'm patronizing you hun, but you really are. I swear you're not alone, when I was younger I wasn't even allowed to watch people kiss on television. A quick peck was fine; but if there was a little French action going on, I had to turn my head, so I definitely understand; and I'm not teasing you.

So, I counted the votes. M rating won by one vote; but since you're not allowed to read M fics, I can send you an edited version. Just private message me your email address okay;)

**Shonnia22: **Lol. I knew you would want an M rating! But thank you! I'm glad you liked that Alicia's the stalker. Oh, and that was definitely a Chimmy break up.

**Dizzy78: **Thank you! I'm glad you like Clark's POV. I was worried about that because the inner working of a male mind is a mystery to me. So thank you for that!

**Emma217: **Lol, thank you! And that was way too many M's hun;)

**Katlynne: **Thank you! The kiss was wrong and right at the same time, I knew that when I wrote it; but I'm glad you guys liked it.

**2010: **Thank you! I'm so glad you caught it before I finished too!

**Angie B: **They are adorable aren't they; I'm glad you think so too.

**Athena: **I understand _completely_. That's why I wrote this fic. I miss Chlark so much:(

~~{(O)(O)(O)(O)(O)(O)}~~

"Alicia?" I gasp disbelievingly while watching the young woman come up the barn steps. In her small hand, is a rather large chunk of kryptonite…or, 'green meteor rock' as she calls it.

First off, I can't believe my stalker is a girl. Yeah, she's a certified meteor infected psychopath who nearly stabbed Lana to death four years ago; but still…I thought my stalker was stalking me for me, and not because he…_she _didn't want me anywhere near Clark.

And I realize I may sound a little disappointed; like I was a little excited that someone was so obsessed with me that he took it upon himself to watch my every move; but that's not the case; not at all. I just…if I would've know it was Alicia all along; I wouldn't have been so paranoid about things like taking a shower, using the bathroom, or sleeping. I mean, I still would've been creeped out; but I would've known there was no one lusting after me in the shower, or planning on molesting me in my sleep.

Second, and I'm ashamed that it's my second thought and not my first, but I need to get the stalker to drop the kryptonite.

"When'd they let you out?" I ask conversationally. And by out, I'm referring to Belle Reeve, Smallville's one and only looney bin. I wasn't lying when I said she was certifiable.

"I warned you to stay away from him," Alicia replies; ignoring my question completely. It gives me a strong feeling that no one actually _let _her out.

Who am I kidding? I never thought someone was actually crazy enough to let her out. It's more than obvious she's not cured; I doubt she'll ever be.

Clark grunts a little; drawing my attention back to him.

"Alicia," I say thinking quickly and eyeing the kryptonite. "You want to be with Clark," I state almost tentatively; "but you can't be with him if he dies."

She gives me a cold look; and takes a few more steps toward us. Instinctively I put a hand on Clark, my unconscious attempt to comfort him; even though we're probably about to die.

"I can't be with him anyway," she says while circling around us until she's standing behind me. I watch her warily; and I hear her clearly; but I momentarily put her voice on the back burner. Clark's sweating, a lot. I have to get him out of here…now.

I wipe his forehead with my hand just as she says, "not while you're around." Then I still…I thought I just heard…

I turn a little and look up at Alicia. Yep. That was the sound of a gun being cocked.

"Get away from him," she says quietly.

God damn it. I do _not_ feel like dying today. Not that I ever feel like dying but I just…not today. But I'm pretty sure I'm going to. It looks like she plans on killing me if I don't back away from Clark; but there's no way in hell I'm leaving him with her. If she gets her hands on him, she'll transport him to god knows where so that she can have him to herself; and the only way she'd be able to keep him weak enough so that he'll _actually _stay with her is by using the kryptonite. That will most certainly kill him over time; and I'd be damned if I let that happen.

"Get away from him!" she screams suddenly; waving the gun around frantically.

I jump at her sudden outburst. One minute she's speaking in a quite controlled voice and the next she's shrieking.

"Chloe," Clark grunts out.

I turn my attention back to him immediately. I don't think it's wise to turn my back on a woman who's holding a gun; but Clark…

"Chloe….go."

I shake my head, and lean against him. If she tries to take him, I'm going too.

"You should listen to him," Alicia says; her voice icy cold again. Honestly it's not really any better than the shrieking. It's actually much scarier; like she doesn't have any emotions and wouldn't feel the slightest bit of remorse if she off'd me.

I shake my head again, staring Clark straight in his eyes.

"No," I say firmly. I'm truly amazed at the tone of my voice. It's almost like I'm not scared. Almost.

Through my peripheral vision, I can see Alicia squat down beside me before pressing the gun against the back of my head.

'_Oh god, oh god, oh god.'_

"Chloe…go….command you," Clark pants heavily.

Damn. I forgot about the command cards. There's got to be some way out of obeying; _some_ kind of loop hole…

"Command you," he repeats when I don't move.

I still don't move. I can't, I won't…screw the cards.

"Your girlfriend wants to die here with you Clark," Alicia moves the gun a little, subtly reminding me that it's pressed to my head. "Isn't. That. Sweet." I flinch a little as each word is followed by a not so gentle jab to the back of my head with the barrel of the gun.

"I'm not his girlfriend," I reply. Not one of my finer moments if I do say so myself. There's a gun pressed to my head and I'm talking back. Alicia might be right. I must really want to die right now.

"You're not his girlfriend?" she asks sweetly before moving the barrel of the gun, sliding it from the back of my head to the side of my temple.

I tense up, and involuntarily clench a fistful of Clark's shirt in my hand.

"Stop…leave her…alone," he pants in response.

Alicia ignores Clark. Frankly, I do too. I'm too busy trying to concentrate on controlling my breathing. It would be extremely dumb of me to die due to lack of oxygen before the bullet does the job for me.

I sit completely still, save for the massive case of trembles I caught just seconds ago, as she trails the gun down further; not stopping until it's pressed up against my throat.

"You know," she says quietly. "I knew he'd be with Lana when I got out. Even when he was with me, I could see how much he loved her. I knew he would never be mine unless she was gone. But you," she tugs on my hair none too gently as a way to emphasize the "you". "I did not see you coming Chloe Sullivan. But there you were…_all_ the time."

My arm starts to itch. I don't know how I noticed that when every other part of my body is malfunctioning due to the amount of fear I'm feeling; but my arm is itching really bad. I wish I had my…wait; I _do_ have my nail file. I slid it into the cast the first time he…_she _called me back at the Daily Planet.

As quietly and inconspicuously as I can, I began to dig it out. I barely move, careful not to alert Alicia to my actions.

"Every time you called, he answered; whether he and Lana were busy or not. Every time he needed something, he called you; it didn't matter that Lana was standing right there beside him."

I 'm listening to her; but I'm concentrating more on the nail file, so I don't exactly pay attention to all the nonsense she's spewing. The file is maybe a fourth of the way out as far as I can feel. I'm not stupid enough to look down at it.

"Every time you beckon, he comes to you, no matter what time it is; or if Lana's there or not. And then I realized something…"

She pauses there; so I pause my attempt to wheedle out the nail file as well, prying that she hasn't caught on to what I'm doing.

"Lana's not a threat to me. She never was…."

I nearly let out an audible breath of relief when she starts talking again before working on the nail file again.

Then She pauses again; but I don't really pay attention because my focus has shifted to Clark. He's stopped warning me verbally. I think it's too hard for him to speak at all now.

"Clark will never be free to love me until you're gone," Alicia whispers.

Instinctively, I know exactly what that twisted epiphany is going to lead to. Me with a bullet in my head in about two seconds; maybe less than that.

Without pausing to think about how dangerous it is for me to do so, I snatch the file all the way out of the cast, turn slightly, and lunge at Alicia; catching her off guard with my sudden attack.

I hear the gun go off, and instantly I feel pain.

She shot me…in my arm, my casted arm.

I'm sure she did it by accident. I'm sure she was aiming for my heart. She just missed.

I didn't miss; and now I'm freaking out. I mean, stabbing Alicia with the nail file was premeditated; but I wasn't aiming for anyplace fatal; and I didn't think it would be that bad, it's just a nail file for goodness sakes; but looking down at her; and the butt of my file sticking out of her chest…I didn't mean to do that.

Clark needs to take her to the hospital; but Clark is…

I quickly pry the rock out of Alicia's clenched fist and throw it. And as soon as it's a safe distance away, Clark stands up. I've always loved the way he gets better instantly.

"Clark, Alicia needs to go to the hospital," I announce unnecessarily. He can see that for himself.

Quickly, he wraps an arm around my waist. I push at his hand, mumbling out an "Alicia first."

He ignores me; draping me over his right shoulder, and then Alicia over his left. It never occurred to me that he could just simply take us both at the same time.

~~{(O)(O)(O)(O)(O)(O)}~~

I can't believe Clark dropped me off at the hospital and just left me there yesterday. Usually he stays with me for a little while at least; but he just kinda…_dumped _me there, and I haven't seen him since. Lois was the one who brought me home this morning.

I sigh deeply and get out of bed. It's nearly 8pm. I haven't done anything all day. I should eat.

I walk into the kitchen without stopping to turn on any lights. My apartment's pretty small, so it doesn't take long to get from A to B.

As soon as I open the refrigerator door, it slams shut.

"What. Were. You. Thinking!" Someone, a man, yells angrily.

I jump and take several steps back; even after I realize the intruder is Clark, I keep taking steps back until I reach the light switch.

I feel better once the lights come on; granted Clark looks like he's about to hold a pillow over my face until I stop breathing; but at least I can see now.

"Hi Clark," I say a little nervously; giving him a small smile.

"Hi Clark?" he clenches his jaw angrily. "You let someone stalk you for _two _weeks; and all you say to me is 'hi Clark'!

"She told me"-

""You let me think that I screwed up so bad that you…that we were _never_ going to be friends again! And all you can say is 'hi Clark.'"

"But she"-

"I gave you a command!" he yells, making me jump. I'm only slightly confused by the way he's suddenly jumped to the command card issue. I knew he'd get to it eventually. I just expected him to yell about the other stuff some more. "I gave you a _command_," he reiterates. "And you completely ignored it!"

"Well, what did you want me to do Clark," I sigh. "Leave you there with her so she could _kill _you?"

"Yes!" he yells angrily.

I blink at him. How could he ask me to let him die? How could he _ever _ask me to do that?

"No," I answer firmly. "And you didn't give me a card. You have to have a card to command me to do something."

"That's not a rule!" he yells.

"It's not _not_ a rule either," I answer stubbornly.

His nose flares angrily, and he runs a frustrated hand through his hair so hard that I swear he snatched some of his hair came away with his hand.

"You are so…" He moves his hands in front of him, almost as if he wants to strangle me.

It makes me mad.

Why the hell is he so mad at me? We made it didn't we? We're alive aren't we? And besides, this is all his fault anyway.

"How is this my fault!" he yells at me.

At first I freak out a little, thinking that he read my mind somehow; but then I realize that I must've said that out loud. I also realize that I don't regret it.

"This _is_ all your fault!" I yell back. "If you would've taken my word for it when I told you that rubbing my stomach was not going to put me to sleep, then _none_ of this would've ever happened!

"I was just trying to put you to sleep! I was being a good friend! No one told you to enjoy it more than you should have!"

I'm speechless for all of point zero two seconds. Did he seriously just blame _me _for what had happened between us that night!

"What did you think was going to happen you big _dumb_ ALIEN! You undressed me….at normal speed! You kept touching me…gently! Girls like that kind of stuff!"

"You could have told me to stop! You didn't say anything! Where were your precious _boundaries _then?"

"I Shouldn't have to tell you not to stop! I shouldn't have to tell you not to kiss my ribs! I shouldn't have to tell you not to touch me to see if I'm wet! I shouldn't have to tell you not to spell your name"-

"Shut up!" he yells, cutting me off abruptly.

I'm about to tell him to go f-word himself when he pulls a command card out of his pocket and hands it to me.

"Just stop talking."

I take it from him and keep my mouth shut as commanded…because I'm stupid, and because I feel guilty about not following his other command.

I do walk away however. He may have told me to shut up; he didn't tell me I had to stick around. And yes, I do realize that this is _my _apartment; but I don't care.

"Chloe, get back here."

I turn around and hold my hand out for a card. That's the only way I'll follow that command; and apparently he knows that because he's already holding one out to me. This makes command number four, only seventeen more to go before I can tell him to go f-word himself when he tells me what to do.

I watch him turn away from me and walk over to the couch. When he sits down, he looks over at me expectantly. I stand still; even when he raises his eyebrows at me and pats the seat beside him. I know what he wants; but I'm not giving him a damn thing unless he commands me to. I don't care that he's not yelling, or that he doesn't look angry anymore.

"Chloe," he sighs before pulling a card out of his pocket. "Come sit down."

I nearly smile. At this rate, all those godforsaken cards will be gone by the end of the night. Then I can tell him to go f-word himself.

I sit down as far away from him as possible and face the other direction.

"You are so stubborn," he sighs.

I lift an intrigued eyebrow. He sounds amused; like we're not in the middle of a massive blow out.

And then, I'm sitting in his lap, facing him. I realize straightaway that he's supersped me here; and _he_ realizes right away that I'm going to try and get down.

"Just sit here and stay still," he says while pulling a card out of his pocket.

I shake my head and put up two fingers. "Sit here" and "stay still" are two separate commands. I want two cards.

"What am I going to do with you?" he shakes his head at me and smiles; but then he relents and pulls out another card.

I take them satisfactorily and put them in my back pocket. Seven cards down, fourteen more to go.

Once I'm finished, I cross my arms over my chest and wait for him to continue. There's not much else I can do. It's not like I can prompt him verbally. He commanded me to shut up.

"Alicia was right," he finally says.

I frown back at him. Alicia was, _is_ a complete psycho. What could she have been right about?

"You _are _practically my girlfriend."

I feel my mouth drop open; and immediately afterward Clark puts a finger to my lips.

"No talking, remember."

I wasn't going to talk. I know I'm not allowed to yet. I just…what is he getting at? What is he saying?

When he removes his finger from my lips, he does it slowly; and I feel a shiver race through my body.

Uh oh. This is how we got into trouble the last time.

I want to ask him what's going on. I want ask him about Lana. I want ask him what we're doing; but I can't. Not until he tells me I can speak again. Those cards should really have an expiration date.

"Every time I don't see you, or hear from you for a while, I get depressed," he starts off. Then he grins at me before admitting that he "mopes" actually. "You always make me smile, even when I don't _want _to smile. You're always there for me; and you _know_ me so well…"

I just stare at him as he's telling me all this. What is he trying to say? Where is he going with all of this? What about Lana?

"Lana and I can't…don't work together…we don't belong together," he says as if he's read my mind. That's just not the answer I was expecting. I mean, I already knew Clark and Lana weren't meant to be. I just never expected for him to say something like that. Ever.

My eyebrows jump all the way to my hairline when he manually unfolds my arms and places my hands onto his broad shoulders.

"Keep them there," he whispers.

He stares straight into my eyes as he lifts me up a little so that he can dig a card out of his pocket. I bite my lip to keep from speaking. I'm nearly a hundred percent sure he knows what he's doing; and that nearly a hundred percent of certainty turns into two hundred percent when he puts the card into my back pocket…slowly.

My best friend just copped a feel.

And he doesn't stop there. I shiver slightly when he trails his fingertips lazily along my thighs and back before firmly taking a hold of my waist.

"I think we should be together," he says seriously.

I feel him reach into his pocket again; probably pulling out another command card; but I just stare into his eyes. His gentle _serious_ eyes.

He puts the card into my pocket; and again he does so slowly.

"Kiss me," he whispers.

I smile at him. That was a complete waste of his card. I was going to kiss him anyway.

~~The End~~

**A/N: **Thank you guys for supporting me in this. I know you're just waiting for me to start "Bring Her to Me." But I really felt like I had to give you _something_ while you were waiting. I'll start posting that BHTM sometime in January.


End file.
